Rurouni & Senshi: Destined Comrades
by toonluvr
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon and Rurouni Kenshin crossover. A first fanfiction by me. Please don't forget to review. ô¿~
1. prologue

**_Rurouni & Senshi: Destined Comrades_**

  
  
This is the first fanfiction that I have ever written. Actually I have quite a few ideas for fanfiction stories that run through my mind. This is just the first one that I have actually sat down to type up and put down on paper so to speak. I was just wondering, wouldn't it be cool if the characters from my two favorite anime (Rurouni Kenshin and Sailor Moon) met up with each other. What would happen?!?! So, the basis of the story started to form. This is a Rurouni Kenshin and a Sailor Moon crossover. That's all I'll mention about it. I don't want to ruin the entire story. What will happen when these characters meet, how will they meet, and what other strange and twisted plots toonluvr has in mind for them?!? Even I haven't figured out the entire story, so join in with me as the story unfolds. The characters and actual storylines belong to their respective owners, of course; and this is done totally out of my own messed up imagination and not for any profit.   
  
Since this is an english fanfiction, I have written it totally in english (duh) and left out the japanese, except where I believe I couldn't leave it out or the meaning just gets lost in the translation. That means you will see the "de gozaru(s)," the "sessha(s)," and the "dono/san/sama/chan/..." I am not trying to lose anyone with to many untranslated words. I believe those mentioned and the ones that are not are self explanatory, and yes there will be some small spoilers. Even so, the storyline is not difficult to follow (this is supposed to be fun right) so nonfans/new fans should have no trouble following along. There may be others that I have forgotten to list, and they will be used when appropriate/needed. The format of the stories will be in sort of a script, or how a play is written, sort of. Anything in italics will mean the character is thinking it and not saying it aloud. Any questions? Just post it. I would also like to know what you, the reader thinks, especially if you like it of course. Well La-Dee-Dah, let's get it on! 


	2. chapter part 01: time rip

**_Rurouni & Senshi: Destined Comrades  
chapter | part one: time rip_**

  
  
[The time is the Present.]   
  
[While checking on some evil karma that Rei had been sensing, the sailor scouts are once again out searching and hoping not to find some new enemies from beyond the solar system threatening Earth. This time even the members of the outer senshi have joined the group.]   
  
**Mars**: Mercury have you by any chance picked up anything on your scanner yet?   
  
**Mercury**: Yes. It seems whatever it is that you've been feeling is coming from the back of the school, on the school's sports field.   
  
**Uranus**: I'm going to go on ahead, the rest of you don't fall behind!............ _Good thing that it's so late at night, so hopefully there won't be anyone there to get in the middle of this. Please, after so much peace we've had lately, let this not be another war. It seems to never end._   
  
**Moon**: [falling behind already] You guys!!! Wait up!! You know running is absolutely not my thing!!   
  
[The scouts seem to move so fast that they appeared to be just a blur in the moonlight racing in the direction of the school. Little did the scouts know what evil they were about to face, but were willing to put their lives on the line another time for the future and peace of Earth. As they got closer to the school, a visible purple shine was radiating from behind the school. Uranus was already there not knowing what to do, but getting ready for an attack, as it just seem to be almost like a black hole.]   
  
**Uranus**: What is this?!   
  
**Mercury**: [scanning the black hole with her visor] I can't say exactly, but it appears to be some sort of dimensional rip. I cannot seem to locate its source of power!   
  
**Pluto**: That isn't exactly a dimensional rip! I know exactly what that is! It's a rip in the fabric of time... a crack in time.... a portal so to speak! But how in the world did it get here? As keeper of time and space, I sensed nothing out of the ordinary!......... Stand back scouts, I know exactly what to do!   
  
[She grabbed her staff, closed her eyes, and at the very end of her staff, the jeweled orb started glowing brightly. The other scouts backed away to give Pluto her space. Whatever chant she yelled, the rip that was before them seem to have been effected in the reverse way. It got larger and started sucking in everything close by! The scouts started to feel the pull and looked for anything to grab onto and hold. They grabbed a nearby goal post that was on the school's field, but Sailor Moon's grip started to slide out from her gloved hands. In an attempt to protect their princess from being sucked into the warp, they ended up being sucked into the rip.]   
  
**Moon**: Everyone!!!! NOoooo!!!!   
  
[She reached out with one hand towards the direction of her 8 comrades, and tears started to well up in her eyes. The other hand that was wrapped around the goal post on the school's field started to give way. The last scout, Saturn, seemed to disappear in the darkness of the rip and looked back at her with brave eyes.]   
  
**Saturn**: Sailor Moon, don't worry! Pluto will get us out as soon as she can. Please hold on tighter and don't get sucked in like we did. Please have faith in us.   
  
**Moon**: Everyone!! Don't leave me here all alone!!   
  
[Just as Sailor Moon started to break down into a cry and let herself get swallowed by the rip, Tuxedo Kamen makes his grand entrance. But before he could make his move onto the school's field, the pull from the rip started sucking him in. Before that could happen he was able to stabilize himself as he managed to steady himself on top of the school's fence that encircled the entire school.]   
  
**Tuxedo Kamen**: Usako!! Hang on - I'm here!!   
  
[Sailor Moon looks back to see her beloved man hanging onto the fence of the school and reaching out to her with his outstretched cane.]   
  
**Tuxedo Kamen**: Grab hold of that end and I will pull you away from the pull of the rip! And whatever you do don't let go!   
  
[Sailor Moon grabs the other end as ordered, and Tuxedo Kamen begins to pull her away from the pull as promised. However, within a few inches of being pulled away from the rip, the pull seemed to get stronger. Even Tuxedo Kamen was having a very difficult time holding onto the edge of the fence.]   
  
**Tuxedo Kamen**: Ummm...... Sailor Moon...... not to get sidetracked or anything......, but I do believe a certain someone has had too many of Makoto's homemade cookies and cakes.   
  
[Sailor Moon not flattered by this remark, flashes him an evil glare. He flashes her a smirk across his face only to hide the pain that he had to endure to really hold on....... Regardless, slowly but surely his strong hold of the fence started to give way. It was only a matter of a few seconds that they were both hurdling directly towards the rip in time, and they were swallowed by the darkness of the rip. Their screams were probably not even heard in the dead of night in the middle of an empty schoolyard. As soon as the last two were no longer visible, the rip faded away until it was no more. It was almost as if it had never happened.] 


	3. chapter part 02: lost powers

**_Rurouni & Senshi: Destined Comrades  
chapter | part two: lost powers_**

  
  
[Time is Unknown]   
  
[Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen are falling through the time rip, when suddenly they could see a bright light up ahead.]   
  
**Sailor Moon**: _This cannot be the end._   
  
[In a clearing of a forest hill just beyond a small unfamilar growing city where the sun was just rising, the other eight scouts had fallen out of the time rip. However the four sailor scouts known as the outer senshi: Neptune (Michiru), Uranus (Haruka), Saturn (Hotaru), and Pluto (Setsuna); were detransformed back into their regular clothing. The other four sailor scouts known as the inner senshi: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus; were still in their sailor outfits.]   
  
**Venus**: What is this place?   
  
[Everyone gathered around to view the little city below.]   
  
**Jupiter**: I'm not sure. But I know I can say one thing for sure. I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore...... [with a sly grin] I always wanted to say that line.   
  
**Mercury**: The correct line would be "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."   
  
[Mercury pulls out her pocket computer and starts sizing up the area.]   
  
**Mercury**: This can't be right...... Impossible! According to my map and calculations this IS our home city of Tokyo and we are standing right where we were before.... Juuban High's schoolyard.........   
  
[Suddenly a familar bright purple shine started growing overhead about 20 feet above them. Mars quickly senses the pattern that is illuminating overhead.]   
  
**Mars**: Watch out! It's another rip!   
  
[Haruka quickly glances to Michiru and both nod in an understanding agreement. Both of them as if reading each other's thoughts quickly run towards the bottom of the rip, while the others look on in uncertainty as to what they were doing. That's when the rip got large enough that two people could be seen coming right towards them at a fast speed. Haruka was able to catch a handsome man dressed in a suit of armor with a cape and sword by his side. Michiru caught a beautiful young woman dressed in a flowing white gown accented with gold jewelry, a pearled crown, and a crescent moon upon her forheard. The purple glow of the time rip from where they came from disappeared as fast as it had appeared.]   
  
**Setsuna**: Princess!!!..... Are you alright?   
  
**Princess**: [looking down at herself] I.... I'm the princess again. M...Mamo-chan, you..... you're Prince Endymion again.... What does this mean?.......... Where are we?   
  
[Setsuna looks at Mercury who was still taking more readings on her computer.]   
  
**Setsuna**: It's not a question of where are we..... It's more of a question of.... when.... are we.   
  
**Endymion**: Setsuna since you are the guardian of time, do you know what happened or are you able to transport us back to our time?   
  
**Setsuna**: I'm unsure as to what happened. When we, the outer senshi, fell through the time rip, we had detransformed. Just the same as when you and the princess fell through and transformed into your royal forms. However, I shall give it a try.   
  
[Setsuna reaches out into the air.]   
  
**Setsuna**: Pluto Planet Power....., Make-Up!   
  
[Setsuna still stood there with her arm outstretched, but without her transformation wand appearing and without a thing happening.]   
  
**Setsuna**: What the.....!!   
  
[The other outer senshi shocked at the happenings, quickly started chanting their transformation sequences in unison.]   
  
**Haruka**: Uranus Planet Power....., Make-Up!   
  
**Michiru**: Neptune Planet Power....., Make-Up!   
  
**Hotaru**: Saturn Planet Power....., Make-Up!   
  
[One by one, all their transformation wands did not appear and they all remained unchanged with their outstretched hands...... That's when a glow started illuminating from their princess........ The bright shine could only be one thing, the silver crystal. An image started to form from the crystal as it shined. The princess reached out to the silver crystal and held it's shine. The form became clear to who was standing in the light of the crystal. It was no other then the former Queen Serenity herself. Haruka and Michiru fell down on one knee with their heads bowed down. Setsuna and Hotaru bowed in respect. The others just stared on in wonder.]   
  
**Queen Serenity**: Sorry to have dragged you all out here to this time. My time is short with you here so please let me explain what's going on.   
  
[She turns to the members of the outer senshi.]   
  
**Queen Serenity**: Sorry Pluto. I didn't mean for the outer senshi to get involved in this. This was meant to be a mission for the inner senshi. A simple mission, but one that will hopefully bring their power levels up to speed with the outer senshi. So I temporarily disabled your powers, and when their mission is complete your powers will return to you. That is why Pluto, you have not been able to detect the rip in time. When your powers return you will be able to take them back home safely.   
  
**Mars**: So what is this mission that you have for us?   
  
[Queen Serenity turns to the members of the inner senshi]   
  
**Queen Serenity**: The mission is not quite clear, even to me, but I do know one thing for sure. You need to find a certain person in this time. He was known as one of the strongest. He's going to be in some sort of trouble, and you are to help him out. I'm not totally aware of who this person is, and he's not even aware of the trouble he's in....... However, you may tell only the people that need to know here about your backgrounds and who you are, but you are forbidden to tell them anything of the future. I'm sure that Pluto understands this the most. You mustn't let your knowledge of the future somehow change the course of history, no matter how small of a detail it is.   
  
[Queen Serenity turns to the last two in the group.]   
  
**Queen Serenity**: My daughter, I'm so proud of you to have come so far, and you are aware of some of your future. Believe it or not, this is one of your ultimate transformations, Serena and Endymion. You know it will be a more powerful form that you will take in the future as Queen and King. Thank you Endymion for protecting her. This mission is also in both of your hands as well.   
  
[The queen slowly vanished until she was no longer there. The princess and the prince detransformed in a flash of white light back into their sailor outfits as Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon. Soon after the crystal vanished back within. ] 


	4. chapter part 03: run in

**_Rurouni & Senshi: Destined Comrades  
chapter | part three: run in_**

  
  
**Haruka**: Well, looks like we'll be here for some time. Guess our best chance at finding one of the strongest could be found by checking out the city below. So how about it then?   
  
[The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Kamen, no longer needing to be ready for a battle at the moment, detransformed out of their sailor outfits and back into their normal clothing.]   
  
**Ami**: Wait a second, Haruka. I agree we need to start our search for this person, but we cannot just go walking into the city the way we are. We're in a completely different time and we're not properly clothed.   
  
[Glimpses went on throughout the crowd of the nine girls and one man. Haruka and Mamoru were both dressed in some slacks and a shirt. The other girls were dressed in everything from jeans, shorts, skirts, baby tees, and tank tops. All the other girls that is, except for Rei. Rei was still examining the city below and breaks the silence.]   
  
**Rei**: I'll go into the city and look for a place for us to stay and some clothing for everyone to walk into the city in. My clothing shouldn't be to much of a shock to the people below. Looks like it should fit in nicely.   
  
[Rei spots a girl walking down the street with a similar hakama and gi (_pants and top, respectively, originally made for protection when fighting as opposed to western armor_) to her own red and white one that she worn around her shrine back at home.]   
  
**Michiru**: [slyly adds in] There's only one problem with that idea.   
  
**Rei**: Huh?   
  
**Michiru**: How do you plan to pay for all these things? Our money is no doubt worthless in this time.............. Here, take these and see what you can trade them in for or sell them.   
  
[Michiru reaches up and takes off her gold necklace and earrings and hands them over to Rei.]   
  
**Rei**: I.... I.... I couldn't take this.   
  
**Michiru**: It's okay. It's for the good of the mission....... Besides Haruka can buy me a new set whenever we return. Isn't that right Haruka?   
  
**Haruka**: [smirking] I knew you've been wanting a new set of jewelry.   
  
**Mamoru**: We're counting on you Rei.   
  
[Rei heads on into the city and takes a last small glimpse back at her group of friends..... Meanwhile at a small dojo, a young woman has just come home from teaching a class on the other side of town at another dojo belonging to a friend. A man with red hair, known as Kenshin, greeted her home.]   
  
**Kenshin**: Welcome home, Kaoru-dono. Sessha has already finished the laundry. Would you like me to draw your bath - de gozaru?   
  
**Kaoru**: [exhausted] Yes.   
  
[However, before Kenshin could even make his way to the bathroom a policeman had entered into the dojo with a cool look on his face and a cigarette in one hand. Kenshin, sensing the other man's presence, stops in his tracks and turns to face the other man.]   
  
**Kenshin**: Sai..... toh....   
  
**Saitoh**: [taking a long drag from his cigarette] Feh... Call me Fugita..... I'm here on police business.   
  
**Kenshin**: About the strange lights last night?   
  
**Saitoh**: So I don't need to explain myself........ How come is it everytime this city meets some danger or other, I know I don't need to look further then here for the answer.   
  
[Saitoh takes a long cold stare at Kenshin.]   
  
**Kaoru**: Hey, wait a second. Kenshin had nothing to do with the lights or whatever last night. If you're so sure of yourself, why didn't you go check out the location of the lights in the first place? Besides, Kenshin was here all night last night.....   
  
[A blush crosses her face as she stops herself shortly not to end that sentence. Saitoh slowly changes his gaze to now focus on her, and then he puts his attention back at Kenshin.]   
  
**Saitoh**: [taking another drag of his half burnt cigarette] Actually, that is going to be my next destination....... but as I was saying...... I know I don't need to look further then here for the answer. I wouldn't be surprised that I get the answer soon enough if I hung around here.   
  
[Saitoh flicks what remains of his cigarette onto the ground and steps onto it with one foot. Kaoru upset at seeing this on her dojo floor was ready to charge him with her wooden sword that she still had attached to her side, but Kenshin held up one of his arms so as to block her from making that mistake.]   
  
**Kenshin**: You're getting as bad mannered as some of the other police I've come across. Is there anything else we can help you with?   
  
**Saitoh**: Feh..... So where is aho? Is he still out on the run across the world? Usually where's there's trouble around here, that moron is not so far behind.   
  
[A muffled sneeze comes from the dojo's inner walls, and Sanosuke's face emerges from within. Saitoh lights another cigarrette.]   
  
**Sanosuke**: Oy! You guys talking about me?....... Wouldn't have missed last night's celebration for anything [Sanosuke flashes a wink at both Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenshin smiles and Kaoru blushes.]........ [Sanosuke's attention is diverted when he sees Saitoh's face] Come back I see for that rematch we never had the chance to finish?   
  
[Ignoring the comments made by Sanosuke, Saitoh keeps his gaze fixed on Kenshin.]   
  
**Saitoh**: Well, you know you are harboring a fugitive here right? I'd bring him in, but I got other things that need to be taken care of than to go chasing after some aho. Besides that I seen him wreck a perfectly good cell in Kyoto, and I'd hate to see one of our finest cells destroyed for nothing.   
  
[Kenshin gives a smile at this, but Sanosuke's face got all irritated at these words.]   
  
**Sanosuke**: OY!!!! Why must you insist on calling me aho all the time!!! Let's go now Saitoh!!   
  
[Saitoh never lost his cool the whole time, and just takes another drag of his cigarrette.]   
  
**Saitoh**: Feh..... You're a waste of my time chickenhead.......   
  
[While in an attempt to attack Saitoh, he crashes right into Kenshin. Kenshin's eyes just roll around in his eye sockets and Sanosuke has a dazed look in his eyes. Saitoh still keeps his cool.]   
  
**Kenshin**: Ororororo......   
  
**Saitoh**: Aho.   
  
**Kaoru**: Ummm...... Not to get in the way of police business or anything, but Saitoh...... errr Fugita-san would you like some tea or something?   
  
[At the mention of these words, both Kenshin's and Sanosuke's face became full of shock. Never had they heard or would believe they would hear the day when Kaoru would be so kind to Saitoh!]   
  
**Kaoru**: What I say?!..... After all he did help you Kenshin in that whole ordeal with Enishi, and let's not forget the time you had to team up with him during the other ordeal with Shishio. I owe him that much to making sure that we both came home to Tokyo both times, together.   
  
[Kenshin turns to face Sanosuke.]   
  
**Kenshin**: She's got a point Sanosuke; de gozaru.   
  
[A faint smile comes across Saitoh's face. Saitoh puts his policeman's cap on, turns, and head towards the door.]   
  
**Saitoh**: I'll have to take a raincheck on that tea, Kamiya Kaoru....... I think it's time I go check on those hills where the lights were coming from......... Oh yeah and before I forget........ [Saitoh puts one hand in the air for a short wave and puts it back down at his side.] Congradulations on your wedding last night. I have been wondering if that would have ever happened, or if you would just remain a freeloading rurouni,....... Himura.   
  
[Saitoh walks out of the dojo, takes the butt of his second cigarrette and flicks it out onto the street outside. He then heads on towards the direction of where the lights had appeared from last night.]   
  
**Kenshin**: [with a narrowed look in his eyes] He had to add that freeloading bit in didn't he?   
  
**Kaoru**: I don't blame him actually....... [Kenshin eyes popped out when he heard that part.]...... I was starting to wonder myself actually........ Anyways, Kenshin, do you really think that we are facing another battle,.... that it has anything to do with you?   
  
**Kenshin**: [replies in deep thought] I really don't know...... I killed so many people..... It wouldn't surprise me one bit that there are still others out there wanting revenge on me....... If this is another plot against me, don't worry. I will always protect you Kaoru-dono.   
  
[Kaoru flashes a slight blush and Kenshin just smiles at her. However Sanosuke, having the need to break this perfect mood like old times.....]   
  
**Sanosuke**: Yeah there's nothing that Kenshin and I can't take care of.   
  
[Just then at that moment Yahiko walks into the dojo, where he teaches lessons now.]   
  
**Yahiko**: Oy, you mean third best after me!   
  
**Sanosuke**: Eh? Whatever.   
  
[Meanwhile, in the inner part of the city Saitoh is heading in the direction of where the mysterious lights were coming from last night, Rei is heading into town, and both crossed each other's paths. Saitoh who spots Rei walking into the city glares at her, but Rei had other thoughts on her mind.]   
  
**Rei**: _I really wish someone was here to help me figure this city out. I can hardly tell the difference between the houses here, it looks all the same. It may look small from where we were before, but once inside it's a totally different scenario........_ [spotting Saitoh watching her from a distance] _Lucky!! That obviously is a policeman, I can at least ask him for directions or guidance!_   
  
[Saitoh realizes that Rei is heading his way, but to him she was just a new girl in town heading in from the direction that he was going to.]   
  
**Rei**: Umm...... Excuse me [Rei makes a bow to the policeman.] I am..... visiting here, and planning to stay here for quite some time. I was wondering where could I find some shops or even an inn to stay at? _I sense an amazingly strong presence in him...... could he be the one that we're looking for..... one of the strongest?_   
  
**Saitoh**: [looking annoyed at this question] I'm not a guide.   
  
**Rei**: Oh...... Sorry....... I just thought you could help out someone new.   
  
**Saitoh**: [taking a deep breath] If you continue on the street you are heading on, it will take you directly to where there are several shops and inns.   
  
[Saitoh then quickly, without saying anything further, heads off back to his destination. Rei realizes the direction where he's heading.]   
  
**Rei**: _Oh no. If he keeps heading in that direction, he's sure to run into the others. I can't let him see them in their present state. _Hey!!!! Would you like to guide me there? Please?! I am new and don't want to get lost. It would be greatly appreciated!   
  
[Saitoh ignores this from Rei and continues on his journey. Rei, not knowing what to do without revealing about the others in hiding, slowly continues on her journey in towards the city, but constantly looking back at the policeman heading off towards the other direction.]   
  
**Rei**: _I can't stop him. He's obviously ignoring me, but if I do continue pressing him, he'll definitely become curious as to why I'm stopping him. Hopefully the others are on guard and are out of view........ They are able to take care of themselves. Take care everyone. I will return as soon as I can._


	5. chapter part 04: moon tiara

**_Rurouni & Senshi: Destined Comrades  
chapter | part four: moon tiara_**

  
  
[Once the two, Rei and Saitoh, had that unfamilar run in with each other, they both quickly departed in totally different directions. Rei towards the marketplace of the city, where she was told. Saitoh in the direction of where the mysterious lights had appeared the night before. As soon as Saitoh was just about to cross out of the city limits and into the forested surroundings, however, he was stopped yet once again, but this time by a fellow officer.]   
  
**Policeman 1**: Hey, Fugita-san!!! Fugita-san!!!..... HEY!!! FUGITA-SAN!!!   
  
[Saitoh stops and turns slowly to face the other fellow policeman.]   
  
**Policeman 1**: [The policeman bows in respect.] Fugita-san, there appears to be a fight breaking out between two people within the city. I was told to come and get you to help out by the chief.   
  
**Saitoh**: I'm on another mission at the moment. Go tell the chief that he will just have to manage with the other cops under his wing.   
  
**Policeman 1**: Sorry Fugita-san, but his orders outrank yours. Besides, our other men are there trying to handle the situation, but are unable to. That is why I was sent to come find and get some help from you..... Even worse, there seems to be a dark aura around these two warriors. They may even be demons.   
  
[Saitoh looks up towards the forested area to where the lights appeared to be coming from the other night.]   
  
**Saitoh**: _Mmmm....... It's almost as if something is keeping me from investigating there...... First the girl and now this._ Alright....... Let's go.   
  
[Rei soons finds herself in the middle of huge outside shopping markets and vendors. It wasn't long before Rei managed to bargain her way through the crowd for the items that she was looking for, even a month's rent stay at one of the inns, but at the extra cost of selling off some of her own jewelry that she had in her own possession. Soon afterwards she was heading back to the group that she left behind.]   
  
[Back at the dojo where Kenshin and Kaoru were residing, a sleepy person known as Misao emerged from the dojo's walls.]   
  
**Misao**: [whining] Aoshi-sama is not here! He could have woke me if he was going out for an early morning walk!   
  
**Yahiko**: You still sleeping the days away Misao? No wonder Aoshi keeps taking off with such a sleepy head around.   
  
**Misao**: Kecho Geri!!   
  
[Yahiko dodges the kick but just barely.]   
  
**Yahiko**: [in a voice mimicking a familar Kenshin's voice] If you are going to keep showing me the same move over and over again. I will find more then one way to counter it.   
  
[Just then Aoshi walks into the dojo looking at the two fighting with each other, but Misao gives it up when he walks in.]   
  
**Misao**: Aoshi-sama!! You're back!.... Where did you go off to? Huh??   
  
**Aoshi**: Just visiting the city a bit. Where's Kenshin?   
  
[When those words were said, Kenshin comes out from the dojo where he was finally being able to relax within.]   
  
**Kenshin**: What happens to be the problem Aoshi - de gozaru?   
  
**Aoshi**: Can I have a word with you in private?   
  
[Kenshin looks at the dojo and takes him within to where the others couldn't hear so well.]   
  
**Aoshi**: I was just visiting the location of the lights. It appears that we have company here in Tokyo. Seems like they are looking for you, Kenshin....... I'll postpone my return to Kyoto. Besides that, Misao seems to enjoying her time here with Kaoru.   
  
**Kenshin**: What did these new visitors look like?   
  
**Aoshi**: I couldn't see all of them from the position I was in, and couldn't get a closer look without the risk of being seen myself. But from what I was able to hear, it was a group of ten, one left to make arrangements in the city, and there only appears to be one maybe two men in the group. Actually, I only managed to spot the one, a young woman, that was leaving for the city.   
  
**Kenshin**: Oro..... Aoshi-sama..... I thought you were the leader of the Oniwa Banshu? One of the elite. One maybe two men?? What happened - de gozaru?   
  
[Aoshi closes his eyes for a bit at this remark.]   
  
**Aoshi**: Hmm..... I guess all this peace is making me a little too relaxed.   
  
[Aoshi returns to his silence and heads out of the dojo with Kenshin following. Meanwhile back at the fight that Saitoh was ordered to put a stop to, there were two warriors fighting in the middle of the street. There were a few other cops trying to put a stop to it but were unsuccessful. There was a dark cloud around them as they fought amongst themselves. The first warrior was heavily built with muscles, the second warrior was leaner but still had a solid body as well, and both of them had a glare of evil from within their eyes. Some of the cops that were left to fight against the warriors were already laying around the fight as if they had been knocked out or slain.]   
  
**Saitoh**: _These warriors are not the usual. They're not even from around here._ [approaching from behind] What's going on?   
  
**Warrior1**: [with a low husky voice] It's none of your business what we are here for.   
  
**Warrior2**: [with a sinister laughter in his voice as if to mock this policman] If you really want to know, the only way you'll find out is by defeating us.   
  
**Saitoh**: [smirking] My kind of interrogation. All other units stand down....... Let's go.   
  
[The two warriors then combined their forces to fight against Saitoh. Saitoh easily dodges the two attacks from the warriors, one from the front and the other from behind him.]   
  
**Warrior1**: This guy is good.   
  
**Saitoh**: A child could have taken you down easily. So now..... are you ready to surrender?   
  
**Warrior2**: Die!!   
  
[While this little conversation was going on between the first warrior and Saitoh, the second warrior plannned a second attack from surprise, but still was not even able to touch him. Saitoh didn't even have to fall into his most powerful stance, he wasn't even breaking a sweat. However, with all this fighting going on, the dark aura that was surrounding the two warriors increased. Saitoh noticed this as well. As he was fighting this child's game to him, he started interrogating the men while dodging any attack these two could put together at him.]   
  
**Saitoh**: Were you the ones that were up hidden within the forest?   
  
**Warrior2**: You'll have to kill us before we talk.   
  
[Saitoh had enough of this game and drew his sword. Edging the blade downwards and the hilt held upwards at an angle, he stood there in his powerful stance, the one known as the Gotatsu.]   
  
**Saitoh**: As you wish.   
  
[Saitoh charges the first warrior to quickly get him out of the way. The speed of the blade was so quick that he didn't even see it coming, and with one strong thrust of the sword it was over for him. Although he seemed like he was dead in an instance, he really was only knocked unconcious. Saitoh held back wanting to question him further after he regained conciousness. With the defeat of the first warrior, the dark aura that was around the fight had grown and was now engulfing everyone nearby. The few policemen that were left to watch the battle between their fellow policman and the warriors, gathered their fallen comrades and out of fear, rushed out of the area. Saitoh turned to face the second warrior and took his stance.]   
  
**Warrior2**: [the smirk had left his face and now had fear in his eyes] W.... Wa...... Wait a minute.....   
  
[At that moment a hand was placed on Saitoh's raised shoulder. As a reflex reaction he spun around to view who had snuck up on him so easily and stared right into the eyes of Aoshi. Kenshin was just a few feet behind with his right hand on the hilt of his sakaba and Kaoru, Misao, Sanosuke, and Yahiko not to far behind him.]   
  
**Kenshin**: The killing ends here.   
  
[Saitoh relaxed at that moment and pulled out a cigarrette.]   
  
**Saitoh**: Feh....   
  
**Warrior2**: Wait a second...... That red hair...... The cross shaped scar........   
  
**Saitoh**: Another of your fanclub...   
  
**Warrior2**: Bah.... Toh..... Sai...... Battousai!!!........   
  
[At that moment, the dark aura that was around them had grown so large that there appeared to be something coming out of the darkness. Whatever it was, it was not a good sign. The group of seven looked into the darkness and all could have sworn that there was something or someone that was heading right towards them. Whatever it was, it had a strong presence of evil around it, and that's when it had happened from right behind them. They didn't quite get what it was that they saw, but they heard the words very clearly. A flash of light that followed what appeared to be a golden disc of some sort immediately coming from behind them. This disc had made that dark energy, whatever dark aura it was, vaporize into nothing.]   
  
**Voice**: Moon Tiara..... Magic!   
  
[All of them quickly looked into the direction of where the disc had come from, but all they could see were silhouettes of what appeared to be five girls dashing off into the distance. Aoshi, Saitoh, and Kenshin immediately raced after the five and left the others behind. If given the chance they would have caught up with the girls, but were unable to when they were stopped by what appeared to be a couple. However, this couple were no other than Michiru and Haruka already dressed in the clothing that Rei had bought them earlier. They were creating a diversion to allow the girls escape from these three.]   
  
**Haruka**: [stepping directly in the path of the three men racing] Now where would three good looking men be racing off to in such a hurry?   
  
**Kenshin**: [stopping dead in his tracks] Oro?   
  
**Saitoh**: Out of the way.   
  
[Saitoh and Aoshi manage to avoid the blockade of Haruka. That's when Michiru gets infront of them.]   
  
**Michiru**: We were just wondering if you guys were okay. We saw the battle, and I must say you guys were excellent.   
  
[By this time, the girls had managed to detransform and had gotten away.]   
  
**Michiru**: [bowing as a show of respect to the three men] Sorry to have kept you from your business. We were just admiring at how you handled the situation.   
  
**Kenshin**: [very quick and curtly] It was nothing, but we must be getting on our way - de gozaru.   
  
[The other two just remained silent, and the three of them took off to possibly see if they could still catch up with the girls that they were chasing. Even after splitting up and looking around to see if they could find them, however, there was no sign of them to be found anywhere. They then doubled back to where the couple, standing in their way, were at but they also had vanished without a trace. As night was creeping upon the city, Kenshin and his comrades return back to the dojo and were discussing the day's events.]   
  
**Sanosuke**: Oy, I saw the disk and it burning itself into the darkness as well. I'm telling you that it was sorcery! I wasn't about to chase after a bunch of witches. _First they tell me that camera's don't steal your soul, trains that must weigh a ton can just ride on steam, and now this. Nuh uhs_ [shaking his head violently]_, they're not changing my mind on this without some proof._   
  
**Saitoh**: Aho..... You wouldn't have been able to keep up with us anyways.   
  
[Sanosuke's face flamed with anger.]   
  
**Yahiko**: What do you think that darkness was anyways?   
  
**Kenshin**: It's evil, simple as that. A warning, perhaps, that a war is about to start..... [in a lighter tone] then again it could just be the setting of the sun - de gozaru. - [back in a more serious tone] but in either case I think that it's time we pay a visit to our new arrivals here.   
  
**Saitoh**: Ah..... You've not lost your touch Aoshi...... I ran into one of them today, and seemed like she didn't want me near the mountain.   
  
**Aoshi**: Whatever they were hiding is no longer there.   
  
**Saitoh**: But you know where they are staying at of course.   
  
[Aoshi gives one nod in an answer.]   
  
**Saitoh**: We'll head their way first thing tomorrow morning then. 


	6. chapter part 05: interrogation

**_Rurouni & Senshi: Destined Comrades  
chapter | part five: interrogation_**

  
  
[That next morning a group of five; Saitoh, Aoshi, Misao, Kenshin, and Kaoru; were seen heading towards the inn where the sailor soldiers of the future were residing at for the time being. However, the room that they were staying at, usually crowded because of the ten that had to share the room, even if it was the biggest room they offered, seemed empty. The only ones in there were Usagi, who was sleeping in late, Setsuna, who decided to stay by Usagi's side, and Ami, who decided to keep Setsuna company. The others had gone out in search of the one they were looking for.]   
  
**Ami**: I know that we are not to show ourselves or let the people, except the ones that need to know, know about us. Still, if that evil had grown anymore out of control, we would have had no choice but to show ourselves to the group of seven and the two fighting last night.   
  
**Setsuna**: Our actions and our decisions weave a pattern that will effect the way the future will turn out. We cannot do a thing that will disturb the fabric of time here.   
  
**Ami**: But still, this all reminds me of when Sailor Moon and I were just starting out. Mysterious fighters in the dark. People will catch on soon, I'm sure.   
  
[Ami has her pocket computer at hand here and starts inputting data into it.]   
  
**Ami**: The three that were chasing after us.... They definitely are candidates for the one that we are looking for. They were able to keep up with us, and if not for Haruka and Michiru, I'm pretty sure they would have had a good chance. I'm putting in the information about them in here in case we ever come across them again.   
  
[Just then a knock was heard at the door. Setsuna looks quizzically at Ami, for neither of them were expecting any visitors.]   
  
**Setsuna**: I'll answer it.   
  
[A great shock was upon Setsuna and Ami when they realized who was knocking on the door as they peeped through a side widow. It was no other then Saitoh, Aoshi, and Kenshin themselves. In front of the three men were two women, and all of them waiting for someone to open the door. Setsuna looks around the room. A bit of a mess from the night before, but it was okay. Ami hid the clothes and her pocket computer out of view. As for Serena, well, she just slept on with a bit of a snore. Finally Setsuna cracks the door open just enough for herself to be shown.]   
  
**Kaoru**: Excuse me, but we were just wondering if we could have a moment of your time.   
  
**Setsuna**: [answering as if they were selling something] Sorry but we're not interested in any sales.   
  
[Saitoh takes over from here while Kaoru looks on with the others.]   
  
**Saitoh**: We're not selling anything, but we would like to talk with you and the others that are staying here. May we come in?   
  
[Setsuna at this point didn't know what to do. She knew she shouldn't deny a policeman's request to enter into the room in this time. Hesitating, she slowly opens the door for the group of five.]   
  
**Setsuna**: Please come in. Sorry for the mess, and one of our group is still sleeping.   
  
**Ami**: I'll wake her up.   
  
[Ami goes over to the next room where Usagi was sleeping. She put her best efforts of trying to wake Usagi up from her slumber, but it wasn't easy.]   
  
**Usagi**: [mumbling] Just five more minutes...... Don't worry I won't be late this time I promise...... Mamo-chan would be so proud of me...... We'll find him, don't worry... ZZzzz......   
  
**Ami**: Meatball head!!!! Wake up, we have visitors.   
  
[Usagi at this point springs back to life. She wasn't used to hearing Ami call her by that name. She takes a peep at the new crowd of five taking a seat in the sitting room. Usagi lets out an innocent laughter and goes to straighten herself up a bit. Kenshin and Kaoru give a friendly smile. The others take a seat.]   
  
**Setsuna**: I'd offer some tea or something, but we are out this morning. Sorry. However, what is it that you'd like to talk about?   
  
**Saitoh**: Where are the other seven in your group located at?   
  
[Ami and Setsuna were shocked at this. How did they know exactly how many were with them in their group. Even though they were shocked, they didn't let this emotion show. Usagi enters the room at this point and takes a seat with Setsuna and Ami.]   
  
**Setsuna**: They are out sight seeing the city. We are just visiting from out of town.   
  
**Kaoru**: [becoming impatient at this point] Mou..... Just come out with it already. Why are you so interested in looking for Kenshin?   
  
**Misao**: [just as impatient as Kaoru] Yeah, you might as well come on out with it. Whatever you guys are planning we'll find out and put a stop to it. You cannot harm anyone of our friends.   
  
**Setsuna**: _Kenshin?? Who is that. Could he really be the one that we are looking for? How did they know what we are looking for?_   
  
[Setsuna and Ami look at each other and realize that they were both thinking the same thing. He must be one of the strongest, but was he really the one they were looking for? Setsuna then focuses her gaze at Saitoh, and Ami focuses her gaze at Aoshi. Both of them believing that whoever this Kenshin guy was, was sitting right there in the group. However, both of their guesses were wrong, and the real Kenshin had closed his eyes and dropped his face so that there was only a shadow hanging over it. Usagi on the other hand by the look on her face didn't quite get the situation.]   
  
**Usagi**: Umm.... I really hate to fight, and I have no clue as to what you are talking about..... I already have Mamo-chan if that's what you are getting to...... hehehe.....   
  
[She obviously didn't have a clue. She must have still be in a dream-state and not fully awake yet. The little stare contest didn't last long as Kenshin broke up the four.]   
  
**Kenshin**: Ano.... You guys are looking for someone by the name of Kenshin or rather Battousai right - de gozaru?   
  
**Setsuna**: Who is this "Kenshin?" We've never heard of this person before.   
  
**Kaoru**: [a bit irritated at this point] Stop playing dumb! Please just tell us what you want with him and who sent you.   
  
**Aoshi**: [finally breaking his silence] It was overheard that you were looking for the strongest. Are you not?   
  
[Usagi finally gets the seriousness of the situation and her mouth drops open just a little. She slowly gazes from one person to the next. She looks down at the floor and back up at Kaoru with determination.]   
  
**Usagi**: This Kenshin, if he is someone you believe that we are looking for. Please tell us where we may find him. We must see or at least speak with him.   
  
**Misao**: Like you never heard of Battousai. Yeah right, and I really am a weasel girl.   
  
**Usagi**: Honestly, we never heard of the man. We are here to help and not to harm, so if you can help us out. Please tell us. He may be in danger.   
  
**Setsuna**: Ahem!   
  
[Setsuna shakes her head slowly. Usagi looks away from the guys to Setsuna, and she knows she has said to much. Kaoru and the rest of the group she was with finally realize that these girls really do not know who Kenshin is. Even as he is right there sitting down with them. That was when Kenshin gets up from his seat and heads for the door. Kaoru looks at him and Aoshi slowly gets up and follows after him.]   
  
**Saitoh**: Feh..... It's a good thing for you that I have other people that need to be interrogated. I know where to find you if there's anything else, so we'll be on our way.   
  
[As the other four head on out the door, Kenshin lingers at the door, and as the others started to head away from the inn, he turns to look at Usagi who had a disappointing look on her face. Kenshin then smiles at Usagi.]   
  
**Kenshin**: For some reason, I believe you. I don't believe that you are here to do any harm. So if you really would like to know who this Kenshin is, sessha can be found over at the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu dojo. Sessha feels that he can trust you - de gozaru.   
  
[Kenshin walks away and catches up to where Kaoru was waiting for him.]   
  
**Setsuna**: That short......   
  
**Ami**: .....short man......   
  
**Usagi**: ....is Kenshin?!?   
  
[Meanwhile Saitoh was just about to approach the prison where the two warriors from the other night were being held. As he got closer to the jail he could see an omnious black cloud hovering over the jail. Upon seeing this he rushes as fast as he could to the jail, but when he got there all the officers that were on duty guarding the jail cells were all wiped out. The inmates of every cell looked horror striken, all except two cells. These were obviously the ones that were holding the other two warriors.]   
  
**Saitoh**: _I knew that they were not just mere weaklings._   
  
[The dark cloud that was overhead had slowly dissipated leaving Saitoh standing in its fading shadow.] 


	7. chapter part 06: recognition

**_Rurouni & Senshi: Destined Comrades  
chapter | part six: recognition_**

  
  
[Yahiko is on his way heading towards the Akabeko where he has managed to get himself a part time job. Secretly this job was just a reason to give a helping hand to Tsubame and a reason to be by her side. While he was on his way, he sees Tsubame heading towards the Akabeko as well.]   
  
**Yahiko**: Tsubame!! Hey Tsubame!!...... Wait up!   
  
[Either Tsubame didn't hear him, was ignoring him, or something because she didn't even respond to his voice whatsoever. In spite of this, Yahiko just shrugs it off and sets off running towards her to catch up. When he finally catches up to her, he places his right hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking on.]   
  
**Yahiko**: Tsubame-san, didn't you hear me? I was calling out to you, but you didn't even respond. Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?   
  
[Yahiko was heavily breathing, trying to catch his breath. Tsubame turns around slowly to face Yahiko. It was at this moment that Yahiko realizes he made a mistake. It wasn't Tsubame at all that he had been chasing and grabbed, but instead it was a girl that resembles her somewhat. Yahiko quickly removes his hand from her shoulder and bowed. The girl looked shocked and a little frightened by how he approached her. He bowed again in apology.]   
  
**Yahiko**: Sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else.   
  
**Girl**: Who? Oh, it's okay.   
  
**Yahiko**: Amazing, you really do look like her though. By the way, I'm Yahiko.   
  
**Girl**: I'm Hotaru, and who is it that I look like?   
  
**Yahiko**: Her name is Tsubame, well I'm sure you've figured that out.   
  
[Yahiko face blushes this as he says it. Hotaru notices this, and was wanting to return to her own search for the person that her group were in search of.]   
  
**Yahiko**: Hey, if you are heading this way, why don't I walk with you for a little bit? It's not really safe for a young woman to be walking around by herself, you know. Perhaps you'll even get a chance to meet Tsubame and see for yourself how much alike you two are.   
  
**Hotaru**: It's okay. I really need to go on my way now.   
  
**Yahiko**: No, I insist. Besides we're heading in the same direction. I'll just tag along with you until I reach my destination. Okay?   
  
**Hotaru**: Sure. Why not.   
  
[The two started back on their path. Yahiko couldn't believe he had mistaken someone else for Tsubame, and he kept on glancing at her, truely amazed at the similarities. Even though Hotaru was well aware of Yahiko's presence and his wandering eye towards her, she couldn't kick that sinking feeling that she had for some time now. It was the feeling that someone was watching her and following her. She glances around through the streets and the few people who did pass by. At first, she thought she did catch a glance of a young man watching her from across the street, but she saw no one or anything out of the ordinary.]   
  
**Yahiko**: So tell me a bit about yourself.   
  
**Hotaru**: Ah. Well. _Perhaps this is a good oportunity to find out about this place, and find that one._ I'm here visiting with a group of friends. We were searching for someone. Perhaps you know or heard of him. He's said to be one of the strongest.   
  
[Yahiko realizes then that she was one of them. One of the girls that Kenshin, Saitoh, and Aoshi were talking about the other night. He stops dead in his tracks and Hotaru follows suit.]   
  
**Hotaru**: You have an idea of whom I am speaking of?   
  
[Yahiko feeling threatened at this moment grabs his shinai that he keeps strapped to his back as usual and stands in a defensive stance.]   
  
**Yahiko**: Who are you and what do you want with Kenshin?!?   
  
**Hotaru**: Huh?   
  
[Hotaru didn't know what to say or what to do at this moment. She felt completely vulnerable without her friends there and without her sailor powers. Not that she would use her powers against this innocent guy, but it was the sense of security that it gave her. A stand off ensued. Yahiko waiting for a response and Hotaru staring on. Hotaru grabs at her kimono to where something was obviously hidden underneath.]   
  
**Hotaru**: I..... I'm sorry...... but I don't know who this Kenshin that you speak of is....   
  
**Yahiko**: Liar!!   
  
[At this point they were close enough to the Akabeko that the real Tsubame steps outside to clean around the area and get some fresh water from the outside well when she spots Yahiko and some girl, and they did not seem to be on good terms.]   
  
**Tsubame**: Hey Yahiko!!   
  
[She smiles when she sees him and walks on over to where the two were at. However, once she realizes the situation, she walks over to where Yahiko is standing.]   
  
**Tsubame**: Yahiko, who is this girl?   
  
**Yahiko**: She's one of the girls that are after Kenshin!   
  
[Tsubame takes a look at Hotaru. Hotaru gives off an innocent confused look.]   
  
**Tsubame**: Yahiko, you're scaring her.   
  
[Yahiko finally sees this, and lowers his shinai slowly, but still determined to find out what Hotaru was up to.]   
  
**Yahiko**: Why are you looking for him?   
  
**Hotaru**: Honestly I don't know who he is. All I am trying to do is find someone who is residing somewhere around these parts, and that his reputation is that being of one of the strongest.   
  
**Tsubame**: I think she's telling the truth. She is making almost the same face I do when I'm being as sincere as possible.   
  
**Yahiko**: Why are you looking for this person then?   
  
[Hotaru looks down towards the ground. She didn't know how to respond to this. She knew she couldn't tell him the truth. That she really was here from the future, she fought secretly as Sailor Saturn, the senshi of death and rebirth, to protect the Earth, and to protect the royal family. No way would they believe her.]   
  
**Hotaru**: Ummm....., well...... that's confidential. I cannot tell you that, but I promise that we are not here to hurt anyone.   
  
[The silence between the three were broken when a voice from within the Akabeko was calling out to them. It was obvious that Tsubame was taking to long on her trip to fetch the fresh water.]   
  
**Tsubame**: Well..., I have to get back to work. Yahiko; Hotaru; can we continue this conversation later?   
  
[Hotaru didn't like to lie, but in this case she would have to make the exception. She knew she couldn't talk further of the whys or the details of the mission. So she puts on a fake smile and looks up to the two of them.]   
  
**Hotaru**: Sure, if you would like to continue this later we can.   
  
**Yahiko**: Hmmm... I don't like that tone of voice. It's almost the same as the one Tsubame-chan gives me when she is trying to avoid something. Well, if you're serious, I can be found over at the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu dojo or here at the Akabeko.   
  
**Hotaru**: _Whoever this Kenshin is, he has to be at the top of our list to look for._   
  
[Hotaru slowly walks away from the two at the Akabeko, and her heart was lifted a little. She wasn't sure that she was going to be able to get out of that situation. From now on she'll have to be careful of who she speaks with and tell about who she's looking for. She sees a figure among the people passing the restaurant, and for some reason she felt like she was still being watched and followed, but she tucks this emotion away. She rounded off the corner of the street and continues on her way to meet up with the others as planned earlier. However, she must have made a mistake on her path somewhere because instead of staying on the main road, she found herself on a dead end street.] 


	8. chapter part 07: trust revisted

**_Rurouni & Senshi: Destined Comrades  
chapter | part seven: trust revisted_**

  
  
[Hotaru finds herself on a dead end street. That's when she sees them hiding in the shadows, a group of about five people. All were just a bunch of lowlife thieves, here to take whatever that was worth anything on their victims and then leave them for dead.]   
  
**Thug1**: Hey, where are you headed pretty thing?   
  
[They have her surrounded, and there was no way she could escape the group. Hotaru just clenches her fists and wrap them around herself. Yahiko was right about it not being safe to be walking around by herself. Perhaps it was a bad move to split up just to be able to cover more land within the city than to go at the city in groups. She turns to face the direction of where she had came from, only to face the ones from behind her.]   
  
**Hotaru**: Please leave me alone.   
  
**Thug2**: We know you must be carrying some loot on you. We all saw how you just manage to come into the city in brand new garments and into one of the biggest rooms available. It's no secret. So just hand over what you have!   
  
**Hotaru**: I... I don't have any money on me. I swear!   
  
**Thug3**: Well, well then. Looks like we'll just have to shut you up then. Can't have anyone running to tell the police about our little group, and the dead don't talk.   
  
[Hotaru started to feel faint again. The same kind of faint that she used to experience as a child. She closed her eyes to hopefully make the world stop spinning around her.]   
  
**Hotaru**: _I cannot black out now. Why is this happening to me now? I thought that after Mistress 9 was defeated, I had been cured from this weakness of mine._   
  
[With her eyes closed, Hotaru hear screams. At the first scream she quickly opens her eyes only to see what had happened and what was all the screaming about. She wasn't sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her or what, but she saw that same man that she could have sworn was watching her awhile ago. This time it wasn't in a small instant, it was real and infront of her. He seemed to be trying to save her, but instead of rescuing her away from these thugs, it was what she saw that frightened her more then anything before. He had just easily and swiftly killed three from behind.]   
  
**Hotaru**: _I never seen someone die in front of me like that before. Sure the sailor senshi defeated and lay to rest many evils, but to see so much blood..... _   
  
[Hotaru started to lose her conciousness again, but this time it was from seeing so much blood and death in front of her. What she didn't notice was how the other two, standing right next to her, went to avenge their friends' deaths. However, they only met up with the same fate that the other three had. It was so close to Hotaru that some blood had even splattered on her. She puts her hand up to one of the blood stains on her kimono that she was wearing, and looks up to the young man who seems to be conflicted at what he had done. He turns to look at her with a confused look.]   
  
**Hotaru**: A rain of blood. _Am I next?_   
  
[That's when she really started to lose her concious state. She started to black out, but before she did, she noticed a hand had quickly gone out to catch her from landing right on her face. Then she was in total darkness.]   
  
[When she came to, she saw herself in a similar room to the one that was rented out for her own group. She looks down to see that she had been cleaned up and changed. There was no more blood on her, and she was wearing what appeared to be a robe of some sort. She takes a slow look around the room and sees the same young man from before sitting down on the floor next to her with a short sword in one hand propping himself up so as not to let him fall over. She slowly tries to get out of the futon that she was laying in so as not to awaken the young man.]   
  
**Hotaru**: _I wonder how long I have been out. I got to get back to the others before they start worrying............ I wonder if he is the one..... Oh no, my communicator....._   
  
[She takes a closer look at the young man, only to see that his face was that of a man not to far from her own age. In fact he was a rather good looking man.]   
  
**Hotaru**: He's so young.   
  
[She goes quietly off in search of her own clothes and her communicator only to find a new set and her own thrown into a basket. First she goes into the basket and searches the ruined clothing to find her communicator. It was still there where she had put it, deep within the one of the stitchings of the kimono so as to make a small pocket for it. Then she picks up the new set and sees that they were infact her size, and then takes another look at the man still sleeping away. She goes over to where he is on the floor again.]   
  
**Hotaru**: [in a whispered voice] Sorry I can't stay...... Thank you for helping me out.   
  
[She looks at him and then at the futon on which she was on. She takes the blanket that was on top, and slowly tries to place it on top of him without disturbing his slumber. Unfortunately it didn't work out as she had planned. He awoke suddenly and just stared at her with those same eyes of confusion. He gets up so suddenly that Hotaru falls over onto the floor, and then he just continues to look at her with his sheathed sword clenched in left hand. Then he finally speaks.]   
  
**Young Man**: Sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt you.   
  
[He goes over to help her up, and as he does so he finally smiles down at her.]   
  
**Young Man**: If you're wondering, I wasn't the one who changed your clothes, it was the landlady's help. Those new clothes are for you, I thought you might need them and that I owed you them for ruining your other set. [He smiles again.]   
  
**Hotaru**: It's okay. How long have I been out for?   
  
**Young Man**: Not to long, probably under about two hours, I think.   
  
**Hotaru**: No way. I thought I would have been out longer then that. You bought me new clothes and carried me here within two hours?   
  
[This time not only did he give her that same smile to her, but he gave off a small laugh as well.]   
  
**Young Man**: It wasn't that hard actually, and I move pretty fast. By the way I didn't happen to catch your name. Mine is Seta Soujiro.   
  
**Hotaru**: I am Tomoe Hotaru. Thank you for saving me back there.   
  
**Soujiro**: Actually, I've never done anything like that before, rescuing someone. Normally I would have taken out everyone, even yourself. For some reason I hesitated, no, actually I didn't even think of killing you. When I saw you on the street, something about you caught my eye. You've never seen that much blood before have you? You fainting like that.   
  
**Hotaru**: I don't know. I don't know if I fainted from seeing all that blood or from something else.   
  
**Soujiro**: Something else?   
  
**Hotaru**: Well...... when I was younger, I used to be weak and would have these black outs.   
  
**Soujiro**: Weak?.... The weak....   
  
**Hotaru**: Huh? What about the weak?   
  
**Soujiro**: Oh nothing, something from my past as well.   
  
**Hotaru**: _He actually might be the one._ Would you like to talk about it?   
  
[Soujiro sits there thinking for a few moments and gives another one of his smiles.]   
  
**Soujiro**: I don't know. However, I wonder why I couldn't bring myself to raise my sword at you,.... even now. It's Strange.... I have been trying to keep a low profile in this city while I'm just passing through. There are people here that I'm not sure if they would be happy or not if we crossed paths, and I don't want to attract any attention to myself. Sorry for talking so much, if you would like, I can escort you back to where you are staying at.   
  
**Hotaru**: Actually......, I was thinking that since it looks like we are staying at the same place, I am just going to hang around here with you. _I must find out for sure if he is the one._ Our room is actually quite crowded, and I promise I won't get in your way.   
  
**Soujiro**: No, I don't think that is such a wise idea. I'm just passing through, so I won't be around here for long.   
  
**Hotaru**: Is it trouble for me to stay?   
  
[Hotaru clutches the communicator that she had hidden underneath the robing.]   
  
**Hotaru**: _I'll just have to get in touch with the others and let them in on this later when I can get alone._   
  
**Soujiro**: _It's been awhile since I actually had someone I could just talk to. Well, it's only for a short time while I'm here. Not that she'll really be in my way._ No, it's no trouble. Alright, I'm sure that there's another set of bedding in such a big room.   
  
[Soujiro stands up straight and straightens out his own clothing.]   
  
**Soujiro**: Well, I'll give you the room so that you can change into those new clothes. I hope they fit, I had to take a guess at measurements. Oh, and whatever it is that you left in your clothing, I didn't think was something of importance. I couldn't figure it out. Sorry if it's damaged. I'm going to see what I can do about getting some food for dinner.   
  
[Soujiro heads on out the door leaving Hotaru alone in the empty room. She pulled out the communicator, looks it over, and looks back up to where he had left. He knew that she had taken it out from the basket after all. She gets back up and heads on over to the door to make sure that no one was around. After closing the door, she takes out her communicator and makes contact with her fellow outer senshi.] 


	9. chapter part 08: possessed

**_Rurouni & Senshi: Destined Comrades  
chapter | part eight: possessed_**

  
  
[Kaoru had put in a lot effort into cleaning the place up as well as buying a lot of groceries on her way back from meeting with the new visitors earlier. Aoshi was still out along with Misao, and Yahiko was still helping out at the Akabeko.]   
  
**Kaoru**: Mou........... Kenshin...... I understand that they were nice, but did you have to invite them over? It's tough enough on me that we already have three guests staying with us, plus Yahiko still comes over to eat dinner with us when he's not with Tsubame. There were ten of them, you don't think that all ten will be coming over do you?   
  
**Kenshin**: Now now, Kaoru-dono. Sessha made the invitation to one person, not all of them, and if they all come, there's always us to help you out - de gozaru.   
  
**Sanosuke**: Oy! You leave me out of this!   
  
[Kaoru gave a glare at Sanosuke and clenched her fists at this.]   
  
**Kaoru**: _Like I'd count on you to help me out!_   
  
**Kenshin**: Besides, sessha thinks that if we really want to find out about what's going on around here, it wouldn't hurt to ask the ones who seem to have more information then we do.   
  
[At that moment, a figure appeared at the door unnoticed by the others except for Kenshin as they were talking among themselves. Sensing danger, Kenshin swiftly gets in between where this figure was standing and the others. Sanosuke follows suit.]   
  
**Sanosuke**: Heh... And I thought today was going to be another drawn out boring day, with no action.   
  
[Kenshin hits the hilt of his sakaba upwards a little bit so that it was in sight and at an easy angle for him to pull it out of its sheath if need be. Sanosuke cracked his knuckles and smirked. The person just stood there with his face downwards so that the person's expression was hidden in shadow.]   
  
**Sanosuke**: Hey, are you looking for a fight, or you just going to stand there like an idiot?   
  
[The figure then raised his head to face the crowd. It was then realized that it was one of the warriors that they had previously fought. He just stood there with an evil smirk across his face. Kenshin's eyes narrowed downward, but they kept a constant view on the guy until he noticed something. There was something evil about his eyes, almost as if he wasn't there. It was as if he was possessed or something.]   
  
**Kenshin**: Sano.... Look at his eyes..... He's not himself.   
  
[Sanosuke takes a look into the guys eyes and sees this as well. That was when the guy had lunged forward at Kenshin, but Kenshin takes a sidestep to avoid this and the guy just stumbles down right onto his face. He gets up and brushes the dirt off from his face and faces Kenshin again.]   
  
**Sanosuke**: Hey, you didn't forget me now did you?   
  
[Sanosuke rushes him and punches him in an attempt to throw him from his balance, but he remained solid. The punch did not even affect him. Sanosuke, shocked to see this, steps back a bit from the guy but not quick enough. The guy rushed Sanosuke and punched him in his face hard enough to knock him to the ground.]   
  
**Kenshin**: Sano!   
  
**Sanosuke**: Heh... [wipes his mouth] That was more of a punch then I expected, but is that really the best you got?   
  
[Kenshin, seeing this as the best opportunity to catch this guy off guard, rushes him and unsheathes his sakaba. Just as he was about to swipe him with it and knock him unconscious, the guy dodges the swing and grabs Kenshin. He looks straight into Kenshin's face with only a few inches away from his nose, and there seem to illuminate the same dark eerie cloud that was seen hovering over the two warriors as they fought with each other previously. This cloud seem to try and enter into Kenshin as the other guy held him near. Kenshin tried to fight to get out of the hold this guy had him in, and he would have succeeded as well if it wasn't for the fact that this guy was not holding him with his normal strength but that of a man who was definitely possessed.]   
  
**Kaoru**: Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!   
  
[Sanosuke rushes the man again, but this time the guy, without even looking at his assailant, grabs Sanosuke's fist with his free hand and with the sound of bones breaking, tosses him to the ground. Kaoru, the one who normally holds back from fighting because someone else was always there to take care of the fights, rushes over to Kenshin to help him. However, she couldn't break Kenshin from the grip of this guy. So, instead she looks at Kenshin who seemed to be nodding off, and she looks down at his sakaba in his hands. She places her hands over Kenshin's hand which was still clenching the sakaba. Kenshin opens his eyes long enough to see Kaoru eyes filled with tears, and then he loosens his grip around his sakaba. She takes the sakaba in her hands and looks at Kenshin's seemingly lifeless body. She had almost forgotten how heavy a real sword was in her hands as she takes the sakaba and swings at the possessed warrior.]   
  
**Kaoru**: Let go of him!!....... Kenshin please don't die on me just yet!   
  
[Kaoru hits on him as hard as she could on his shoulder to get him to release his hold on Kenshin. Kenshin has once again opened his eyes just enough to see what was going on around him. In response to the hit she landed on him, he turned to her and grabbed her arm as she was making her second pass at him. Then he flings her into the air and back into the ground with just one arm.]   
  
**Warrior**: [finally speaks in that same sinister tone of voice] Why you little impudent wench.   
  
**Kenshin**: [in a weakened voice] Ka-o-ru-dono........   
  
**Kaoru**: Ken....Shin......   
  
[Kaoru reaches out with her left hand towards Kenshin and the other still clenched on the reversed blade sword. Shortly after, her hand fell limp as she fell unconscious.]   
  
**Warrior**: Battousai, just give into your fate.   
  
[Kenshin turns back to the warrior with a gleam in his eyes. Without the other guy realizing it, Kenshin smoothly removes the sheath from his waist. With one swift movement of the wrist, Kenshin ran the end of the sheath into the side of the warrior, kicked off from him, and escaped his hold. He started to rush over to where Kaoru had fallen with his sheath in hand, and he was only an arm's length to her. But the warrior didn't let him get to her and put himself between Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenshin takes his stance, and his hand gripping the sheath even tighter.]   
  
**Kenshin**: I don't know who you are or what you mean by my fate, but I no longer hold any ties to the name of Battousai.   
  
**Warrior**: Can you just imagine, Battousai...... Your strength along with my will. We would be unrivaled against anyone in the universe.   
  
**Kenshin**: I have no desires of worldly domination nor of the universe.   
  
**Warrior**: I see.... [he turns ever so slightly to face Kaoru] Is it because of her? After she's gone....   
  
[The warrior didn't even get to finish his sentence. Kenshin with a speed undetected managed to reach out to Kaoru's right hand where her lifeless hand was only placed over the hilt of the sakaba. Just as the warrior was about to react to this speed, Kenshin was already up in the air and came down fast and severe on the unsuspecting warrior with the reverse blade sword in both hands.]   
  
**Kenshin**: Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu Tsui Sen*.   
  
(*_note to non-Kenshin fans: this is one of Kenshin's attack techniques - as described before he says it._)   
  
[The warrior fell down to the ground, and was knocked unconscious. Kenshin was just about to turn to face Kaoru, who was still knocked out as well, when a strong presence of evil was felt in the air. Kenshin readies his reverse blade once more, and he turns around to see this evil aura once again. This time the aura seemed to be leaving the person, and steadily rising towards the sky above and out of sight. Kenshin finally replaces his sword back into its sheath at his side, and goes over to Kaoru. At the moment Kaoru was still unconscious, so Kenshin ever so gently lifts her up into his arms. After being lifted from the ground and a few steps, Kaoru started to come to only to look into Kenshin's face. A feeling of relief fell over her when she saw Kenshin.]   
  
**Kenshin**: Don't worry, everything's alright, Kaoru-dono. Are you able to stand on your own? Sessha would like to take a look at this guy- de gozaru.   
  
[Kenshin carefully puts her down on her feet, and walks over to where the man seemed to lie lifeless. He places his hand over to his face to feel that he was breathing, and then he tries to see if he could stir him awake.]   
  
**Kenshin**: Hey...... Excuse me....   
  
[Sanosuke comes from behind unexpectedly and gives a kick to the man. Kenshin's eyes popped out a bit to see how Sanosuke was treating an unconscious victim and after being beaten up as well.]   
  
**Kenshin**: Oro!   
  
**Sanosuke**: Oy, get up! This is not a free inn here!   
  
**Kaoru**: _Like you would know about paying fees._   
  
[The man started to come to. Kenshin, with caution, goes a little more closer to him.]   
  
**Kenshin**: You took quite a fall there. Are you alright - de gozaru?   
  
**Warrior**: Huh? What happened here? How did I get here?   
  
[The fallen guy makes an attempt to stand at this point but falls back down.]   
  
**Warrior**: Ouch. I feel like I was run over by some horses or a train.   
  
**Kenshin**: Perhaps it's a good thing that you don't remember, but perhaps sessha better go and get a doctor. You took a bad hit to the head there.   
  
[Kenshin gives a friendly smile, and heads off to get Megumi. It was at this moment Aoshi and Misao walk into the dojo along with Saitoh. Aoshi quickly sums up the area and notices that whatever battle was going on was already dealt with.]   
  
**Misao**: Hey, what happened here?   
  
[She looks over to the guy that was lying sprawled out on the ground.]   
  
**Misao**: Wait a minute..... I know you!   
  
[Misao stands ready to fight with her fists up. The poor guy just laid there looking at her in confusion.]   
  
**Saitoh**: Feh.... Don't bother trying to whip a beaten dog..... Hmmmm you look much better when you're not under the influence of evil, Akinori.   
  
**Kaoru**: Akinori?.... You know him Saitoh?   
  
**Saitoh**: Of course. Akinori here used to be a lowly samurai during the Bakumatsu. However, he is bitter about the government. I'm almost embarrassed to say that I have heard about him back then.   
  
**Kaoru**: Eh? So he's an ex Shinsen Gumi?   
  
**Saitoh**: [with a bit of a laugh] Feh..... We would never have accepted the likes of him among us. He's to weak to be in the same class of fighters that Kenshin, Aoshi, and myself are in. He's lucky he survived that era.   
  
**Sanosuke**: You forgot to mention me in that list.   
  
**Saitoh**: I didn't aho.   
  
**Akinori**: That's a lie! I'm a changed man now.   
  
**Saitoh**: Working an underground ring of thieves, smugglers, and low class hit men. I should have killed you when I had the chance to. Perhaps I should take my chance now, before you luck your way out of this.   
  
[Kenshin returns with Megumi behind him, and at the end of Saitoh's sentence, he shakes his head. Saitoh lights up a cigarette.]   
  
**Saitoh**: It's a waste of my time right now, anyway. Even the weasel girl or the tanooki girl here could take him on.   
  
**Kaoru**: What was that?!?   
  
[Misao was right behind Kaoru flaming with rage.]   
  
**Kenshin**: Akinori, you have a second chance here. Take it, and live a better life.   
  
[Sanosuke gets right in his face this time, and gives a sly grin.]   
  
**Sanosuke**: You better take his advise otherwise I just may have to have another round with you.   
  
[Megumi bends over and takes a look at him.]   
  
**Megumi**: I'm surprised you didn't take him to see me sooner. What if these blows were fatal, then what?   
  
**Saitoh**: One less cockroach in the world.   
  
**Megumi**: Anyways, you should be able to stand on your own. It only seems to be a lot of bruising, scratches, and hmmmmm [she reaches over his forehead] looks like a concussion. Looks like you won't be doing much fighting for the next few days. Just take it easy, and you should be fine.   
  
[Megumi turns to face Kenshin and Kaoru. Akinori gets up and takes a look at the crowd. He knew he was already outnumbered when he looked at the others. Then when he saw Saitoh's face and Kenshin's face, he knew he didn't even have a prayer. So he stumbles his way out of the Kamiya Kasshin dojo without looking back. Megumi then goes over to look at Sanosuke's hand, and wraps it up.]   
  
**Megumi**: And here I thought I had left Aizu for a little relaxation and a bit of fun. I should have known better when I'm around you guys..... Ken-san, how are you feeling?   
  
**Kenshin**: I'm alright - de gozaru.   
  
**Megumi**: That's good to hear Ken-san.   
  
**Kaoru**: Ahem..... Well.... If you guys don't mind. I have a ton of cooking to do tonight. Ummm.... Saitoh, I guess if you would like you could join in. One more member wouldn't be trouble.   
  
[Behind Kaoru's back there was Sanosuke, Misao, and Megumi all waving their hands, shaking their heads no, and making faces to the thought of Kaoru actually cooking. Saitoh saw this and raised his eyebrows.]   
  
**Saitoh**: Another rain check on that, Kaoru.   
  
[At this Saitoh takes his departure from the dojo as well. Aoshi and Misao have retired back into the confines of the dojo. Megumi packs up her medicine box and also heads towards the door shortly after.]   
  
**Kaoru**: Megumi-san? You're leaving too?   
  
**Megumi**: Yes, Dr. Genzai might be worrying since I left in such a rush. I'll visit when I have some free time on my hands. He's been so busy lately with patients that I have taken over looking after Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan.   
  
[With that Megumi was out the door.]   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
**Footnotes**:  
This unplanned chapter was created solely for the fan's amusement.  
Specifically Amara, who requested "more Kenshin.... and more action...."  
I don't know if I delivered on the requests. 0=)  
Actually, I thought I had a good mix of both RK and SM.  
I do have more action planned, but I also need to build a storyline.  
Plus real life gets in the way of my writing.  
To FireSenshi and Mi, my first reviewers on the first day I posted!!... Hope I haven't scared you off yet.  
Hopefully I haven't scared off any of my lurking fans either.  
Assuming there are more then three people -still- reading.  
Actually I would love to hear more comments if you could take a few minutes to post.  
Besides giving me ideas, they also encourage me.  



	10. chapter part 09: mission revealed

**_Rurouni & Senshi: Destined Comrades  
chapter | part nine: mission revealed_**

  
  
[Meanwhile as night was falling, everyone in the sailor team were already back at the inn. Everyone that is except for Hotaru, but they already knew what was keeping her. Usagi seemed to be readying herself to go out somewhere.]   
  
**Mamoru**: Usagi.... Where are you going out at this hour?   
  
**Usagi**: Ummmm..... This will sound bad, but well you see I met this man....   
  
**Mamoru**: Huh?   
  
**Usagi**: Hehehe.... It's not what you think or like that even.... I think he could be the one, and I was invited to find out more about him. Sooo... I'm going over to find out who is he. Besides, I miss home and want to return.   
  
**Mamoru**: Usako.... I'll go with you.   
  
**Haruka**: We'll all go with you. I don't like the thought of anyone being on their own at such an hour. Especially you kitten.   
  
**Michiru**: I agree.   
  
**Usagi**: So you guys don't think it's such a bad idea that I go over there then, and tell them about us? The truth that is.   
  
**Setsuna**: You already have your mind made up. We'll be there in case anything goes wrong. He's also the only person that we have to go on right now.   
  
**Usagi**: Thank you. We should tell the others that we're going out.   
  
[Usagi felt relieved to know that Mamoru and the outer senshi didn't disagree with her or tried to prevent her from going. One way or another she was going to go have a talk with this Kenshin. Meanwhile in the next room chatter from the inner senshi could be heard.]   
  
**Minako**: I can't believe it!!   
  
**Makoto**: I know it's so embarrassing!   
  
**Rei**: First Rini manages to capture the heart of a guy before we do, and she's not even born yet! And now Hotaru is out there staying with some guy, and all because she thinks he's the one we're looking for. But we all know that's a facade.   
  
**Ami**: Come on everyone. Cheer up, look at the bright side. In our time the guy that Hotaru is staying with now has to be over one hundred years old.   
  
[The others that were in the next room had just walked in on them at this moment to gather them for the trip to the Kamiya Kasshin dojo.]   
  
**Haruka**: Don't misunderstand. Hotaru is not like that. If she believes that this guy is a possibility, she is only trying to fulfill her sailor duties and make sure. Don't make it out to be more then what it is.   
  
**Michiru**: [giggling a bit] Haruka's right, but I can't help to think that you haven't changed much over the years when it comes to men.   
  
**Rei**: But we don't even know who this guy is and she didn't even give us a name.   
  
**Mamoru**: Let's put some trust into her, okay? In the meantime, we'll be going out tonight. We've been invited over to speak to the legendary Battousai.   
  
**Minako**: You mean that legendary hitokiri that everyone around town has been talking about when we were out searching today? He must be scary. I don't know if I want to meet up with a legendary killer.   
  
**Makoto**: Don't worry so Minako. He may be big and tough, but there's the nine of us. Plus we were invited.   
  
[Big sweat drop beads fall over Setsuna, Usagi, and Ami.]   
  
**Usagi**: _You haven't seen him yet._   
  
**Makoto**: So, what am I going to do with all the dinner I have already waiting for us?   
  
**Usagi**: Well, the more food the merrier! Why not bring it along. Besides it might be best if all of us go.   
  
[The members of the sailor team were heading on their way over to the Kamiya Kasshin dojo with packages of food with them. As they approach the place, it was obvious to them that there was a fight or something had gone down. There was still a residual of the evil aura that was leaving the place. They picked up the pace and entered into the dojo, but they missed the action. Kaoru was already trying to clean up the place, Kenshin and Misao were cooking something, and the others were just resting around. They all stopped and looked at the girls and the man that just entered in.]   
  
**Usagi**: Ehhh.... Sorry for the intrusion. Looks like we missed the action. Is everyone alright?   
  
**Kaoru**: Welcome. Ahh..... [she looks over the crowd of nine people] Kenshin!!   
  
[Kenshin comes over to Kaoru and looks of shock goes through the rest of the group except for the three who already met him earlier. Some snickering started to go through the group of the senshi.]   
  
**Haruka**: Ahem!   
  
**Michiru**: You must excuse their rudeness. They were expecting someone more.   
  
**Kenshin**: Oro?   
  
**Haruka**: Yes, they seem to forget sometimes that some people are more then what they seem. Isn't that right Usagi?   
  
[Haruka and Michiru ceased the snickering through the crowd with this.]   
  
**Kaoru**: That's okay. [She looks over to Kenshin] _I thought you only invited one._   
  
[Kenshin seemed to sense what she was thinking and in response just shrugs at her with an innocent smile.]   
  
**Kaoru**: Well, welcome to the place. Sorry about the mess, we ran into some trouble just a bit before you guys arrived.   
  
[A voice came from behind the group, and it was no other then Saitoh. This time Saitoh was actually accompanied by a woman that you rarely see. With this, he seemed to be a bit more relaxed and his eyes were not so sharp.]   
  
**Saitoh**: Yes, it almost seems more then coincidental that you arrive in the nick of time where our problems seem to happen. Isn't that right?   
  
**Usagi**: Huh? You again.   
  
**Saitoh**: We were just out walking, when we couldn't resist the only house that seems to have a dark cloud hanging over it.   
  
**Kenshin**: Oro? Saitoh, who is this lady - de gozaru?   
  
[Saitoh finally realizes that they haven't met her, yet. He gives a half smile, closes his eyes, and pulls out his hand for her to take. She takes his hand and steps forward.]   
  
**Saitoh**: Let me introduce you to Tokio.   
  
[It was the elusive Tokio! Misao creeps close to Kenshin, and just stares at Tokio. She had on an elegant kimono decorated with cherry blossoms and her dark hair wrapped up in a bun in the back.]   
  
**Misao**: [in a whispered voice] She actually exists.   
  
**Kenshin**: [in a whispered voice] Yeah, who would have guessed.   
  
**Misao**: [in a whispered voice] So there really is a woman who can put up with him.   
  
**Kenshin**: [in a whispered voice] There really is a goddess on earth.   
  
**Saitoh**: Ahem.   
  
**Tokio**: You must be the famous Battousai that Saitoh talks about.   
  
**Kenshin**: Oro?   
  
**Setsuna**: Ummm... If you don't mind we have some serious business to talk about.   
  
**Usagi**: Yeah, and can we talk about it over dinner? I'm starving! We even brought over some food because it seems like a bit much cooking for you to do for all of us.   
  
[Kaoru face seemed a bit happy at the mention of this, and Sanosuke gets up and goes over to the group.]   
  
**Sanosuke**: Oy, did you say you brought some food over? Let me help you with those packages, must be heavy.   
  
**Saitoh**: Hmmm..... Serious business?   
  
**Makoto**: Why don't you join us? There should be plenty of food to go around. I do tend to overcook at times.   
  
**Haruka**: Sounds like a good idea. Don't you agree Saitoh or should I say third division captain of the Shinsen Gumi? What we have to say you might want to hear.   
  
[Saitoh eyes Haruka. Haruka crosses her arms and gleams back at him.]   
  
**Saitoh**: Feh........ I heard that you guys were snooping around town, but we will join you. Only to hear what all this serious business is about. Tokio?   
  
**Tokio**: Alright.   
  
[Everyone gathers around for dinner. It was obvious that Yahiko was out with Tsubame this evening for his missing appearance for dinner. So all the senshi minus Hotaru, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Aoshi, Misao, Saitoh, and Tokio were all gathered for a huge meal. Sanosuke is obviously enjoying the food that was brought over. Aoshi finally breaks his silence.]   
  
**Aoshi**: So what's this serious business that you wanted to talk about?   
  
**Usagi**: Ahh.... Well.... I don't know how to tell you this actually. Where to start?   
  
**Mamoru**: Usako.... How about starting from the beginning.   
  
**Usagi**: Well... we are looking for someone. We're not sure of who this may be actually. We just know that he's known to be one of the strongest...   
  
**Saitoh**: Tell us something new.   
  
**Usagi**: Ah. Right.   
  
**Makoto**: Give her a break. We've been through a lot just to get here.   
  
**Kenshin**: So, if you don't mind, where are you from - de gozaru?   
  
**Usagi**: Well.... How do I say this..... I wouldn't believe it myself if I didn't know what I know.....   
  
**Aoshi**: Get to the point.   
  
**Usagi**: Right. To the point..... We're protectors.... warriors if you will.....   
  
**Sanosuke**: Eh? Most of you look like a bunch of young girls to me.... Heh... If I didn't know any better I would almost assume that this guy here [notions towards Mamoru] was your pimp or something along those lines.   
  
**Kenshin**: Oro.   
  
**Kaoru**: Mou... so embarrassing to admit that I actually know this guy.   
  
**Mamoru**: Ahem.   
  
**Usagi**: Anyways!.... We were sent here to help out the person we seek.   
  
**Misao**: To protect him?   
  
**Haruka**: We're not really sure about this. Help being the operative word here.   
  
**Kaoru**: Hey but you didn't answer Kenshin's question. I would like to know as well where you are from.   
  
[Usagi looks around at the people surrounding her. She didn't exactly get reassuring faces from the members of her own crowd, except perhaps from Setsuna and Mamoru. She takes a gulp, sighs, and decides what the heck.]   
  
**Usagi**: We are from the future city of Tokyo. We were sent back in time to protect someone known as one of the strongest in this time. From what evils we're unsure of as well.   
  
[Everyone on the other group just stopped eating. It's unbelievable, even Sanosuke stopped eating, and some food was dribbling down the side of his mouth. Then he burst out laughing, and the others that were being told this information had followed suit. Everyone that is except for Kenshin, Aoshi, and Saitoh.]   
  
**Sanosuke**: Hahaha! You don't mean to tell us that you are warriors or protectors sent from the future Tokyo in order to protect one of us? Hahaha.... Oh man, I haven't had such a good laugh in such a long time man! That's a good one.   
  
**Kaoru**: Yeah, and here I thought Kenshin was in serious trouble or something with someone from his past. You really had me worrying for awhile there.   
  
**Misao**: Hahahahaha. Oh man, stop it. You're killing me! Who would actually believe in this stuff. Right Aoshi-sama?   
  
[Misao then takes a look at Aoshi only to see him looking as if he was really thinking about what they had said. She then looks at the guests who just gave this unbelievable story to them. She then looks over at Kenshin and Saitoh only to see the same expression on their faces.]   
  
**Misao**: Oh, come on you guys. You cannot actually tell me that you believe any part of their story. They don't even know what it is that they are going to help you guys from.   
  
**Sanosuke**: Kenshin?   
  
**Kenshin**: Right. Well, it's that dark cloud sessha is thinking about - de gozaru.   
  
**Kaoru**: The one that tried to enter you?   
  
**Kenshin**: Sessha's never felt such a concentrated form of evil before.   
  
**Ami**: It tried to enter you?   
  
[Ami pulls out her pocket computer and inputs this new data into it.]   
  
**Sanosuke**: Huh? What is that thing?   
  
**Ami**: A computer. _Right, you wouldn't know what a computer is._ Well, basically it helps me to analyze information, and I've been collecting information from the start of our mission. I already have some idea of what we are fighting, but still nothing on who it is that we are looking for. Just a generalization of the person.   
  
**Rei**: So what type of person is it that we are looking for?   
  
**Ami**: Well, he is known as one of the strongest. We already know that. From what I gather from Kenshin, the person also has to be someone who is susceptible to evil.   
  
**Misao**: Well that part would make sense. Kenshin is a far cry from evil if whatever it is tried to attack him and failed to do so.   
  
**Kaoru**: More like take over his entire body.   
  
**Kenshin**: So what is it sessha is wondering that we are fighting then - de gozaru?   
  
**Aoshi**: Yes that is the more important question.   
  
**Haruka**: Wait a minute. If you have nothing in connection with this fight then you needn't be concerning yourself with it. Perhaps this was a waste of our time.   
  
**Saitoh**: We are already included in this battle whether you like it or not. Right from the beginning.   
  
**Usagi**: Haruka, please. We may need their help. Ami, do continue on with what you were going on about. I actually want to know more about what it is that we are up against as well.   
  
**Ami**: I'm not a hundred percent sure on this but it looks like we are up against........   
  
[At that moment, a loud boom was heard overhead. Almost as if a bomb had gone off, and towards the direction of the sound was an evident smoke trail. The trail wasn't a regular one, but instead was one encircled with fire and that of the same dark cloud of evil as before. Everyone got up and quickly bolted right in the direction of where the smoke trail was emanating from.]   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
**Footnotes**:  
Woo hooo I delivered on the previous chapter!  
Now with that fun break taken we're heading back on track.  
To Sinnatious I have listed it now in the Sailor Moon section.  
So if anyone says it's in the wrong place, don't blame me......  
*Points at Sinnatious* O=)  
As far as squizzes & my fanfic goes... did I spell that right?.... go ahead & squiz away!  
I didn't realize that there were so many HP&SM crossovers.  
And you think Kenshin and Sailor Moon are totally off base with each other.  
To the few brave readers I still would love to hear more, more, more...  
if you could take a few minutes to post.  
Besides giving me ideas and inspiration, they also encourage me.  



	11. chapter part 10: who is the one

**_Rurouni & Senshi: Destined Comrades  
chapter | part ten: who is the one_**

  
  
[Everyone got up and quickly bolted right in the direction of where the smoke trail was emanating from. As they were running along the streets the heat from the fire hit themselves along with the feeling of something very evil. When they got to the destination of where the fire had broken out, the flames had already spread through three houses. Everyone seemed to have been evacuated. The members of the sailor team had fallen behind just a bit as the others reached their destination before them. Kenshin takes his sakaba out of its sheath, and with one quick movement of the wrist into the ground, he brought up a lot the earth so as to try to smolder some of the fire from spreading to the other surrounding houses. This only seemed to make the flames grow in rage.]   
  
**Haruka**: It's pointless! Only the girls can put out that flame now.   
  
[The rest of the girls caught up with the others as they looked onward at the fire.]   
  
**Rei**: I think it's time that we showed these guys the truth of where we come from.   
  
[The girls looked at the people that were there with Kenshin and up at the cloud above, and a look of determination came across their faces.]   
  
**Usagi**: Let's do this!   
  
**Minako**: Venus Crystal Power! Make-up!   
  
**Makoto**: Jupiter Crystal Power! Make-up!   
  
**Rei**: Mars Crystal Power! Make-up!   
  
**Ami**: Mercury Crystal Power! Make-up!   
  
**Usagi**: Moon Eternal! Make-up!   
  
[Meanwhile, where Hotaru and Soujiro were staying at, Hotaru's communicator was going off.]   
  
**Soujiro**: [with a kind smile upon his face] Tomoe-san, I think that thing that you have is making a weird noise.   
  
**Hotaru**: Huh? Oh right..... It's my communicator, it allows me to keep in contact with my friends. _I have to answer this, it must be important._   
  
[She takes the communicator out from within the cuff of her kimono and answers the ring. On the other end was Haruka.]   
  
**Haruka**: I don't know if you're outside or not, but if not you really should take a look outside. There's a huge fire of evil that you cannot miss.   
  
[Hotaru and Soujiro, both listening in on the conversation, heads out the door to look around. Sure enough, there was smoke billowing above the city and a certain presence of evil coming from the area.]   
  
**Hotaru**: I must go.   
  
**Soujiro**: Why? What could you possibly do to help?   
  
**Hotaru**: _Even though he may actually be right. I cannot transform and help out, but still, I should be there. _   
  
[Hotaru clutches the communicator at the thought of this and looks up at Soujiro.]   
  
**Hotaru**: Those are my friends over there, and I should be there to help out. I must protect them in anyway I can.   
  
**Soujiro**: You don't look like the type to hurt anyone if you need to.   
  
**Hotaru**: But I must. I don't need to kill in order to protect my loved ones. Now I must go, but you're welcomed to come along if you would like.   
  
**Soujiro**: _Protect your loved ones without killing._ [a slight smile crosses his face] _I remember those words._ And who protects you if something were to happen?   
  
[Hotaru stops shortly at the mention of these words.]   
  
**Hotaru**: My friends will always be there for me. We help each other out. One in particular watches out for us all, even though, I'm supposed to be one of her protectors..... You don't need to kill in order to protect your loved ones....... However, I'm feeling very helpless and vulnerable right now. They shouldn't have to worry about me.   
  
**Soujiro**: Then let me be the one who protects you, Tomoe-san.   
  
[Hotaru gave a look of shock at Soujiro at the mention of this. She gives a slight blush with a small smile and nods to notion that it was okay. At that, the two of them were headed out towards the direction of the cloud of evil.]   
  
[Meanwhile back at where the fire had broken out; Kenshin, Aoshi, Saitoh, Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Misao turn their heads over to look at the five who shouted their chants in wonder, and were in shock to see the transformations right before their eyes. In a matter of a blink of an eye, but looked and felt longer, the five were no more in their attire of kimonos. They were adorned head to toe in their sailor outfits.]   
  
**Sailor Moon**: Stand back everyone, and out of the flames harm. [turns to look at Kenshin] Please, let us take care of this.   
  
[Kenshin nods in agreement and notions for the others to follow suit. However Sanosuke and Misao needed a bit more of a push to get them from their positions as they were still gawking with their mouths wide opened at the girls who just transformed.]   
  
**Kenshin**: Sano!   
  
**Aoshi**: Misao!   
  
[Slowly and reluctantly the two moved out of the girls way.]   
  
**Sailor Moon**: Okay, now how do we take care of this one? Any ideas?   
  
**Sailor Jupiter**: Let's fight this straight on.   
  
**Sailor Mars**: I'm with Jupiter on this one.   
  
**Sailor Mercury**: Hold on! Perhaps my power will extinguish its flames. At least if I'm reading this correctly.   
  
**Sailor Mars**: Do it Mercury!   
  
**Sailor Mercury**: Right...... Mercury!... Aqua Rhapsody!   
  
[Sailor Mercury's attack ripped through the flames, and it seemed to have worked. The flames had subsided. That was until another burst came up but not as flames this time. This time a blanket of ice crystal shards started to aim right for them.]   
  
**Sailor Jupiter**: Let me take care of this!..... Jupiter!... Oak Evolution!   
  
[Sailor Jupiter's attack caught every single piece of shard that was aiming right for them. The pieces were scattered down onto the ground, and they seem to regroup. All the while a very evil presence hung above them, and after the pieces were regrouped, it formed into one huge solid shard. This shard aimed directly at Sailor Moon, but Sailor Mars stepped directly in front of its direction and took aim.]   
  
**Sailor Mars**: Mars!... Flame Sniper!   
  
[The flame arrow that was sent by Mars hit dead onto the shard and it broke. This time it didn't seem to regroup, but unknowingly behind all the scouts was Misao planning to help out in her own way. She grabs hold of her kunai in her hands and looks up at the dark cloud above. With the help of Sanosuke, she was sent flying and took aim right for the heart of the cloud.]   
  
**Misao**: Kansatsu Tobi Kunai!!   
  
[The kunai was sent soaring up above. However, they went right through the hanging cloud and came back down to hit the street just over on the other side. The cloud as a reaction seemed to grow darker and the evil aura that was around it seemed to intensify.]   
  
**Haruka**: Idiots! You cannot fight evil with mere swords and weapons! That is why you cannot fight this fight, and shouldn't be involved.   
  
[A big energy blast seemed to emanate from the cloud and headed directly towards Misao and the others.]   
  
**Sailor Moon**: Watch out!   
  
**Sailor Venus**: I've got it!.... Venus!... Love and Beauty Shock!   
  
[Venus's attack hit dead on with the energy blast, and they both seemed to cancel each other out in one big explosion. After that final attack, the cloud that was above seemed to dissipate once more.]   
  
**Sailor Moon**: Oh no! It's getting away again!   
  
[At that moment two figures were seen rushing towards them. It was no other then Soujiro and Hotaru.]   
  
**Michiru**: Well it's about time you showed up, and looks like you invited your friend as well.   
  
[Everyone turns to look at the joining couple. Aoshi ever so slightly raised his eyebrows, Saitoh eyes narrowed downwards just a bit, and Kenshin gave a look of shock when they saw who was coming.]   
  
**Kenshin**: Seta... Soujiro.   
  
[Those that remained silent and know about Soujiro looked onward to the two people heading over their way.]   
  
**Hotaru**: Sorry I'm late!   
  
[Unknowingly, the cloud that was overhead that seemed to dissipate had regrouped once more. A deep eerie voice seemed to resonate to the surrounding group below. Everyone looks up to the cloud that has once more regroup itself and was floating off towards the two that had just arrived.]   
  
**Voice**: Finally....... Finally....... A body that I can take over..... I sense another body that has tasted evil.   
  
[Everyone looks over at the new arrivals.]   
  
**Sailor Mars**: You mean it really is this Soujiro that we have been looking for? He's the one?   
  
**Sailor Moon**: Hotaru-chan get away from him. It's about to start. He's the one! The one that this new enemy of ours can possess!   
  
[Hotaru looks over at her new companion with a look of confusion. She hesitantly backs away, but the cloud was faster then her movements and was starting its descent on the two. Soujiro looks up at the cloud above that was approaching them. He rushes Hotaru, but instead of doing any harm to her, he pushes her out of the way of the approaching cloud. The cloud once more tries to possess the body of another victim, but it fails. Soujiro unsheathes his sword that he keeps at his side, but the cloud was quicker. Soujiro falls to his knees from being hit full force with this enemy, dropped his sword onto the ground, and was weakened severely.]   
  
**Soujiro**: [in a weakened voice] I... I told you.... I would protect you.   
  
**Hotaru**: Soujiro! Don't give in to it! Fight it! You're better than this, I know you are!   
  
[Soujiro gives her a true smile, and what was that upon his cheeks? It was actually a slight blush! He couldn't remember the last time someone cared about him like that. The cloud retreats just a few feet above the two. Saitoh gives a very sharp look at the two. Kenshin senses his fighting spirit, and looks over at Saitoh.]   
  
**Kenshin**: Sai - toh. What are you planning?   
  
**Saitoh**: He is the one that evil can possess. If he's out of the picture, evil cannot take over.   
  
**Sanosuke**: So you're planning to take him out of the picture before these girls get their chance to help out like they say they would.   
  
**Saitoh**: I cannot wait that long, a-ho. You know the words I live by as a mibu wolf.... Aku Soku Zan.* Evil will not prevail.   
  
_*note to non-kenshin fans: this is Saitoh's motto that he lives by, basic translation "Kill Evil Swiftly"_   
  
[Saitoh takes out his own sword and makes his stance. Soujiro was well aware of Saitoh targeting him.]   
  
**Soujiro**: I think that it's time you were with your friends....   
  
[Hotaru looks over at Saitoh and then back at Soujiro and clenches the sleeve of his attire. She looks up at him with fearful eyes and shakes her head no.]   
  
**Hotaru**: You don't have to kill....   
  
**Soujiro**: If I promise that I won't, will you please go to your friends? I cannot protect you while you are in the middle of this fight.   
  
**Hotaru**: So it's a promise?   
  
[Soujiro turns to look at her and smiles again.]   
  
**Soujiro**: Promise.   
  
[Hotaru smiled a little and started her path towards where her fellow senshi were at. Soujiro turns to look around and spots an iron light pole near one of the houses that was burnt down. He races towards it with the speed of his Sukuchi. Hotaru hears the steps he takes and turns to face the direction of where he went. Soujiro then takes his blade out and with a swift yet measured movement, he ran his blade through the pole. The sparks of metal clashing with metal flew all around him. He stops briefly and takes a look at what he had done to his sword to make sure that he accomplished what he had done to keep his promise. Then he turns to face Saitoh with that same smile upon his face when he was getting ready to fight.]   
  
**Sanosuke**: Oy, what is he thinking? He just ruined the blade, now it's of no use.   
  
**Kaoru**: But..... He didn't ruin it at all. He just dulled his blade........., so as to create a make-shift sakabatou.   
  
[Kenshin smiles to the thought of this. Soujiro also puts on a smile, but it was that same smile that he has when he's preparing to fight.]   
  
**Soujiro**: So then Saitoh-san, shall we continue this?   
  
**Saitoh**: Let's go.   
  
[Saitoh rushes him with his Gotatsu, his sword being held downwards at an angle, and Soujiro picks up the pace into his Sukuchi. Before you know it, Soujiro was no where to be seen, just the sounds of his footsteps hitting the ground around him. Saitoh halts to a stop, he couldn't keep up with Soujiro's speed, but he was able to keep track of his whereabouts. Soujiro then comes up from behind Saitoh, and just as he was about to make his move, Saitoh swiftly turned around on him and goes at Soujiro with his Zero Gotatsu Stance. Both of their swords clashed with each other. Soujiro jumps back a step, and gives him another smile.]   
  
**Soujiro**: I'm finally able to go up against you. In the past it was only Himura-san and me.   
  
**Saitoh**: And you're toying with me the same as you did with Battousai.   
  
[Soujiro prepares for another rush at Saitoh. Everyone is looking on in wonder, shock, and pain. Sailor Moon was one of those that were in pain seeing this. This isn't what she had come back to the past to see or to start a fight between two people. The swords were clashing again.]   
  
**Sailor Moon**: Please stop this now!   
  
[Her words did not reach the two, and the fighting continued. Soujiro finally manages to make a hit on Saitoh, but Saitoh also cuts him. They finally come to another heat, where the two were at a standoff.]   
  
**Aoshi**: Saitoh, do not forget he is not our enemy. The evil was rejected by Soujiro just the same as Kenshin's body rejected it.   
  
[Both Saitoh and Soujiro respond to this by stopping the fight, and stared each other down.]   
  
**Saitoh**: Feh.... Aoshi, you messed up a good thing that was going on....., but you're right.   
  
**Sanosuke**: Huh? What are you guys talking about? We both saw how it was trying to possess him and talking about him being evil before.   
  
**Saitoh**: A-ho, he was never evil. Just a little messed up in the head is all, and fighting for what he believed was right.   
  
**Kenshin**: However, if it is not Soujiro that it was after then sessha wonders who it could be - de gozaru?   
  
[At the thought of this everyone turns towards Hotaru. The members of the senshi tried to hurry towards her to protect her. Soujiro looks on at her and tries to rush to her side as well. Even with the speed of Soujiro's Sukuchi, even he did not make it in time. While they were figuring everything out, the evil had managed to sneak upon her unnoticed. Her eyes widened, and she looked in fear of the approaching cloud which seems to be transforming into a mist. She took off running towards Soujiro and the senshi, but due to her lack of experience in wearing kimonos and sandals, she tripped over herself and landed flat on her face. It was at that moment that the evil took its advantage and got to her. In one deep breath, the evil cloud was consumed within herself.]   
  
**Sailor Moon**: Oh no.... impossible......... We were looking for someone from this time that was in danger. Hotaru-chan cannot be the one!   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
**Footnotes**:  
Sorry it has taken so long to update.  
Excuses?  
Well besides real life?  
I had other things that needed to be taken care of online.  
Hope this chapter intrigues you, making you only want more!  
This chapter was a bit difficult to write with all the characters in it.  
Also hope there are still people clinging and waiting for the next chapter!  
And that I haven't scared you off yet. ~¿ô  
The best is yet to come, and hope you agree.  
Don't forget to comment/critique/review this, and any ideas?  
Let me in on it, I have an open ear.  



	12. chapter part 11: evil revealed

**_Rurouni & Senshi: Destined Comrades  
chapter | part eleven: evil revealed_**

  
  
[Everyone stared in shock as the mist, that was once believed to have been focused on taking over Soujiro's body, take over a fellow senshi's body. Hotaru, who was on the ground from falling over herself, grabs hold of her head and shrieks in pain.]   
  
**Hotaru**: Ahhhhhh! So much evil.... so much hate.... more so then Mistress 9...... It hurts!!!   
  
[Hotaru stopped twitching and wrestling in pain. She slowly gets up from her position and looks blankly at the others. A voice seem to come from Hotaru, but it wasn't her. It was what had possessed her using her body to speak out. Although it was Hotaru's voice, it was different then before.]   
  
**Voice**: Ahh.... Finally a body worth taking over.......... Heh... Not some weakling.   
  
[She paused and closed her eyes. Kenshin, Aoshi, Saitoh, Sanosuke, and even Misao prepared for a battle. Saitoh, perhaps, preparing more for an offensive attack rather then defensive. The wind blew around the surrounding people there.]   
  
**Sailor Moon**: Hotaru-chan!!! NOooooo! You cannot be.... the..... one.... Impossible! Fight it!   
  
[Hotaru opened her eyes and faced directly at Sailor Moon. Her eyes seemed vacant and a smirk crossed her face.]   
  
**Voice**: She can hear you, but she won't respond. She did put up a good fight for a while there. I almost thought I would have to abandon this deliciously powerful body, but for some reason or other, she gave up. She allowed me to take over.   
  
**Tuxedo Kamen**: That's impossible. Hotaru-chan would never allow herself to be taken over like that.   
  
**Voice**: Believe what you want....... It's the truth. [Her smirk grows wider into a crooked grin.] Now that I have taken over her body and in doing so have captured her entire mind. Her memories, her knowledge, her most preciouis moments, the information you all so helplessly gathered, yes even the future......... I know everything for they belong to me. I want to know if it is true then.......... Let's see, how does it go?   
  
[Kenshin's eyes widened slightly and wind swept his face at this question. Saitoh quickly takes his stance. The gleam of his sword lit up in the moonlight. Sanosuke clenches his fist. Sailor Moon races in front of them.]   
  
**Sailor Moon**: Please, I beg of you.... trust me!.... I can save her..... I will save her! ..... Hotaru-chan's still inside.   
  
**Voice**: How sweet to be protected. Now for those words...... [she closes her eyes only for a short while and opens her eyes with a gleam of realization.].... I see....... Saturn Planet Power....., Make-Up!   
  
[Saitoh, at the sound of these words, rushed forward with his Gotatsu. Hotaru just stood there with her outstretched hand awaiting for something to happen, but it didn't. Haruka tried her best to reach out for Hotaru's life, but in doing so had gotten in the way to where the inner senshi could make a move. Haruka was slowed down a bit by the kimono that she also had to wear, and when Hotaru saw Saitoh coming right at her, she leapt out of the way of his Gotatsu just in the nick of time. Soujiro went into his Sukuchi to hurry to her side. Swords clashed once again as the two men began fighting. Saitoh went into his zero stance at Hotaru who was close by. Soujiro, whose speed was faster then Kenshin's own, had blocked his attack with his own sword.]   
  
**Saitoh**: How foolish.   
  
**Soujiro**: You're the one whose foolish, Saitoh-san.   
  
**Sanosuke**: Idiot!! You're the one who doesn't understand those words. If she transforms, then like the other girls, she'll become even more stronger then before. Maybe even more then we could probably handle. You haven't seen them in action like the rest of us have.   
  
[Kenshin looks over to where the sailor senshi were, then to the fight between Saitoh and Soujiro, and finally over to Hotaru who once again was looking at her hand. Then Aoshi, who was right next to Kenshin, spoke under his breathe to him.]   
  
**Aoshi**: If she were to transform, it would have been done by now.   
  
**Kenshin**: I agree. Also, sessha wonders why does Hotaru-dono have that look of confusion on her face, de gozaru?   
  
[The rest of the senshi who were nearby overheard Kenshin and looked over towards Hotaru. Hotaru who was still standing there staring at her hand, slowly puts her hand down, and took a glance to the rest of the people that were there. As Saitoh and Soujiro were fighting against each other, Sanosuke sending in his words into the fight, and the rest just looking on, she turned and made a run for it in the midst of it all. Even with all the attention that she had drawn from the others, she managed to slip out of their sight without being noticed. The battle between Saitoh and Soujiro continued on at a dead heat. Finally Venus makes her move.]   
  
**Sailor Venus**: Venus..... Love Me Chain!   
  
[Venus's attack had captured the swords of Saitoh and Soujiro. This didn't quite immediately put a halt to the two fighting as was planned. Saitoh once again unleashes his belt around his waist and whips it over to Soujiro. With his Sukuchi, however, he was able to dodge the choke hold that had once ensared Kenshin. The other members of the senshi team by this time have joined in on the conversation between Kenshin and Aoshi.]   
  
**Haruka**: Hotaru is still in control over her own body. The evil within has not captured her entire mind yet.   
  
**Tuxedo Kamen**: What I don't understand is why doesn't she fight it. If the evil hasn't taken total control of her body.   
  
**Michiru**: Perhaps, just maybe, she thinks she can take this task of dealing with the evil herself and allowed herself to be taken.   
  
**Sailor Moon**: Oh no, but why? This was supposed to be a task for us, not for her to take on.   
  
**Setsuna**: It's still our mission to protect. With or without our powers, we still acknowledge what our purpose in life is.   
  
**Sailor Mercury**: This is really bad guys. As I was saying earlier, about this evil, what it is.....   
  
**Tuxedo Kamen**: Spit it out Mercury.   
  
**Sailor Mercury**: Well if I'm correct, and Hotaru is the one whom Chaos has taken over. Then this could be bad news.   
  
**Sailor Moon**: Chaos?!?!   
  
[A brief silence fell over the entire senshi team at the words of who their foe was in this time.]   
  
**Sailor Mercury**: Well, not quite. It's more of a weaker version of it. Like it has just spawned here.   
  
**Setsuna**: So it took a little over a hundred years for it to find it's way back, and during it's journey has become stronger.   
  
**Haruka**: Damn it!.. This so called simple mission just got more complicated. We really shouldn't have been here.   
  
**Kaoru**: Could someone please explain to the rest of us who or what this Chaos person or thing is?   
  
[Haruka rolled her hands in to fists, and cuts off Kaoru with her brief answer.]   
  
**Haruka**: There is no need to explain it to outsiders who have no place in this battle.   
  
**Michiru**: Sorry, but you'll just get in the way.   
  
[Haruka and Michiru had turned their backs on everyone and started their way back towards the inn where they were staying at. Kenshin looks onward at Sailor Moon, and she looked back at him with sad eyes. He gave her that same look he gave her earlier when he said that he trusts her and gave a slight nod to her. He then puts his arm around Kaoru, who was steaming mad and ready to burst at Haruka and Michiru, and started to lead her back home.]   
  
**Saitoh**: Feh....   
  
[Saitoh follows suit with his wife and started to head back for their home.]   
  
**Aoshi**: Misao-dono, it's time we head back with Kenshin as well.   
  
**Misao**: What?! We're just going to let them go at this alone without our help?! You know we could help out more then they think we can.   
  
**Sanosuke**: I happen to agree with the weasel girl.   
  
**Misao**: What did you call me?!   
  
**Aoshi**: They know where to find us if they do need our help, and I'm sure the door is always open to welcome them with better hospitality then we've been shown.   
  
[Kenshin, who gotten a head start with Kaoru, pauses and takes one more last look at Sailor Moon.]   
  
**Sailor Moon**: Wait.... I apologize about Haruka and Michiru.... They are only trying to protect me.... May we go with you?   
  
**Tuxedo Kamen**: Sailor Moon...   
  
**Sailor Moon**: You would know more about this time then any of us here........ Perhaps you would have an idea as to who or where did Chaos spawn from.   
  
[Saitoh stops shortly when he heard this, and Kenshin also stopped. Haruka and Michiru, however, were already on their way without stopping.]   
  
**Saitoh**: There's much to be understood about this new enemy, and we would need to know more about this new enemy of ours.   
  
**Setsuna**: Ours? If it weren't for Soujiro putting a stop to you, you would have attacked and killed Hotaru.   
  
**Saitoh**: I will always live the life of a Mibu Wolf. If there is evil, it will be dealt with swiftly. Never forget that.   
  
[With that Saitoh had turned briskly and started on his way back to where they all had started the evening, expecting the others to follow suit behind him. The others looking on at him with Soujiro having a look of uncertainty upon his face.]   
  
**Tokio**: Sorry about that. I'd love to join you but after all this excitement I would prefer it if I got back home.   
  
**Kaoru**: Of course. Sanosuke can walk you back home if you would like.   
  
**Sanosuke**: Huh?   
  
**Tokio**: Thank you, but no thanks. Our place is not to far from here, and dawn is upon us so the streets are safe.   
  
[With that Tokio takes her leave off in the other direction, away from where Saitoh was heading.]   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
**Footnotes**:  
Hopefully this chapter was being anticipated on.  
Also hope it is making you think or anticipate on what's going to happen next.  



	13. chapter part 12: history repeats itself...

**_Rurouni & Senshi: Destined Comrades  
chapter | part twelve: history repeats itself?_**

  
  
[Back at the dojo, everyone seemed to be arguing from reasons of why Kenshin and his gang cannot be a part of this to where in this time could Hotaru could have run off to. Everyone that is except for Soujiro. He was sitting on the edge of the porch with his sword swishing back and forth upon the ground with a very depressed look upon his face. In his mind all he could see was "Tomoe-san" and the evil taking over her. Then those words of hers echoing and beginning to haunt him within his own head, "I don't need to kill in order to protect my loved ones," as well as the words of his own ringing in his head after her voice, "....let me be the one who protects you, Tomoe-san."]   
  
**Soujiro**: [murmuring under his breath so that no one can hear] To protect without killing? It's an impossible thing to do.   
  
[With that Soujiro takes one last look at the others who did not even seem to notice his presence because they were so deep into their own discussions, and he takes off away from the dojo.]   
  
**Usagi**: [with tears in her eyes] Everyone! Please stop arguing, time is wasting. And, and if we don't hurry..... Hotaru.... I can't lose her here, now. There must be another in this time that has a reputable strength. Where? Who?   
  
**Saitoh**: One of the strongest, but yet not the strongest.... who could it be.....   
  
**Sanosuke**: Yeah who else could it be if it's not Kenshin, Aoshi, nor me...... Oh yeah, and I guess Saitoh as well?   
  
[Saitoh just takes a deeper drag on his cigarette at the mention of this insult.]   
  
**Saitoh**: Aho.   
  
**Mamoru**: Well... Whoever it was must have had a lot of rage within him. Such a rage just doesn't disappear so easily. Who could have a rage so violent and for him to just let it go? Then for it to take on a form of its own and now has been feeding off of others? Growing. Chaos.   
  
[As everyone was deep in thought of who this person could be, it was then noticed by Kaoru that one person was absent from the discussion.]   
  
**Kaoru**: Huh? Where did Soujiro go?   
  
**Kenshin**: Oro?   
  
[Everyone finally realizes that they were one member short then they were when they reached back at the dojo.]   
  
**Misao**: He was over there on the porch just a minute ago. I don't know where he ran off to though. Didn't think it mattered.   
  
**Michiru**: You don't suppose that he has an idea of who it is that we're looking for do you?   
  
**Haruka**: And that he went off after him thinking he can take this person on by himself?   
  
**Aoshi**: Hmmm..... looks like he's written something in the sand upon the ground.....   
  
**Saitoh**: A clue to where he might have gone perhaps?   
  
[Kenshin walks over to the spot where Soujiro was sitting down upon and looked at the letters that were written there in the sand. Slowly he then takes it in and reads it at a small child's reading level would be.]   
  
**Kenshin**: To - Mo - E......   
  
[When Kenshin finally managed to put all the syllables together and realized what it read, his eyes widened in shock.]   
  
**Kenshin**: How, Why.... would he write her name of all names?!?   
  
**Setsuna**: Eh? Why would that name be of a bother to you? Looks like he just started to write down Hotaru's name. The poor guy.   
  
**Kenshin**: Hotaru's name..........   
  
[Kenshin's voice just trailed off with a look of pure shock and panic. Kaoru just looked on at Kenshin understanding everything.]   
  
**Usagi**: ......yes, Tomoe is also her name.   
  
[Aoshi and Saitoh looked at each other with those eyes of realization. Kenshin then thinks back to the depressed look upon Soujiro's face the entire time that he seemed to have had on his way back from the dojo after Hotaru's disappearance.]   
  
**Kenshin**: History cannot repeat itself here. I will not allow it. Especially one that will leave him scarred for the rest of his life.   
  
[At the mention of these words, Kenshin slowly lifts his hand up to his face and touches a faded cross scar upon his cheek.]   
  
**Haruka**: You know don't you? Tell us, there is no time to lose.   
  
**Kenshin**: You're right there is no time to lose.   
  
[With that he grabs onto his sakabatou and takes off away from the dojo. The others that were there with him take off after him with the ones from the future right behind them.]   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
**Footnotes**:  
Sorry, sorry for the huge delay in the continuation.  
Real life got the better of me, but I'm ba-ack!  
This story is starting to come to a close and I've figured it all out by now.  
Have you? If yes... Shhhh.  



	14. chapter part 13: betrayal revisted? the...

**_Rurouni & Senshi: Destined Comrades  
chapter | part thirteen: betrayal revisited?!? the one revealed_**

  
  
[Hotaru started to awake, and as she did so the light from the sun hit her eyes making everything blurry as they were not adjusted yet. Her head was pounding with a sharp pain, and she saw a man with glasses hovering right over her. From the outline of the sun she was able to tell that his hair was white. Relief came to her as she saw through her eyes that it was her father.]   
  
**Hotaru**: [mumbling from the dreariness of her slumber] Mmm... [she clutches her head] .....dad, I just had the worst nightmare. I was in the past with my friends, when all of a sudden there was an evil. A great evil..... it was so real, I believed it was actually happening. I have this huge headache too.   
  
**Dad**: Everything will be alright. You're safe now, Tomoe, and you're safe at home and alive.   
  
[Hotaru realizes then that the voice was not of her dad's! It was the trick of the sun in her eyes. As they finally readjusted to it, she saw that she was on the floor of a small hutch in the middle of what seemed to be an abandoned alleyway. The man that was hovering over her, she saw more clearly now, was not her dad.]   
  
[Meanwhile, Soujiro was wandering through the streets. A bit aimless at some points but had an obvious direction. He looked at all the people around him in the city, living out their lives peacefully, even some couples that were gazing into their loved one's eyes. He took a turn into a more abandoned area of the city. He stopped, took out his sword, and took a lasting look at the blade that he damaged in an earlier battle.]   
  
**Soujiro**: This blade is useless now. It cannot kill anymore. [he looks further ahead towards his destination] But I must try.   
  
[He drags the tip of his sword carelessly across the ground as he thought about what he was doing, why he was doing this, and the thought of how the tip of his sword will go through that guy's neck with ease or the edge will still slice through with enough force.]   
  
**Soujiro**: ........It's not a real sakabatou after all......... Just a sword that was ruined in that way.   
  
[He finally reaches his destination and looks up at its entrance. An old abandoned alleyway where the ones who want to be forgotten go to. Rakunin-mura. He's heard of the place and as stories get passed down from person to person, he's known very well who he will find within.]   
  
[Back within the walls of the hutch remained Hotaru sitting on the ground looking at this man.]   
  
**Hotaru**: So..... you're the one. The one we've been looking for.   
  
**Voice**: Yes. If I had known what a strong man he was I would have come back to him earlier.   
  
**Hotaru**: So, he let the evil back within his heart. But it's grown now, you can't let it take over you. I know you're still within yourself........ So tell me, what's your name?   
  
**Voice**: If you mean his, he is known as Yukishiro Enishi.   
  
**Hotaru**: .......So why am I still alive?   
  
**Enishi**: Can't say I'm to proud of that myself, but this guy has a weak spot for young women.......... He won't let me...... A part of him believes that you are his late sister reincarnated.   
  
[He looks through his glasses directly at Hotaru. His eyes were filled with rage and also a mixture of sadness and nothingness. He takes up his sword that never left his side since he fell in his state of depression, raises it to Hotaru, and swings it with full force right at her. The sword stopped just no more than one inch of her neck as if it seemed to hit some unknown barrier that was surrounding her. He puts the sword down to his side and looks again at her.]   
  
**Enishi**: Heh...... See what I mean?   
  
[At that moment a voice was heard screaming outside. Soujiro stood firm on his ground in the middle of this abandoned street.]   
  
**Soujiro**: TOMOE-SAN!!!   
  
[Hotaru's eyes widened and upon Enishi's face fell a smirk across his face.]   
  
**Enishi**: But he won't mind about this guy. Maybe I will be able to feast upon his rage.   
  
[He takes his steps to the outside of the hutch, and Hotaru just remained upon the ground in a state of shock from the sword coming right at her with intent to kill her, and she could not do a thing to prevent it if it had cut her right there.]   
  
[Soujiro looks at Enishi as he comes out of the make shift hutch.]   
  
**Soujiro**: Where is she?   
  
**Enishi**: The girl? [the smirk on his face grew] She's dead.   
  
[Although a slight tearing came to Soujiro's face, it was that mixture of anger and confusion that was dominant upon his face. This is exactly what Chaos had wanted. Soujiro grabs his sword to his side and touches his feet to the ground a few times.]   
  
**Soujiro**: I can't say you'll live to regret that, because you won't be alive for much longer.   
  
[Soujiro charged full speed at Enishi from all sides. The clash of swords was heard from within the hutch as the two were at it. Quite shaken, Hotaru still managed to get to her feet. The headache only made it worse as she got up and almost fell back down when the room started spinning. She grabbed her footing and looked towards the door of the hutch.]   
  
**Hotaru**: Don't kill him Soujiro, he can still be saved.   
  
[But her voice was gone unheard. Hotaru knew she had to stop this fight somehow, but had not the slightest idea as she finally reached the door to the hutch and watched as the two men fought. She couldn't really see much of Soujiro because his speed was so fast, but when he made his attack she could see the clash of the swords against each other. She finally had an idea of how to get him to realize that she was alive and not to hurt her. She'll put herself where she can be seen, even if it meant being right in front of Enishi as they fought. She makes her way out to where Enishi was fighting waving her hands as she did so to try and catch Soujiro's attention, but without knowing exactly where he was it was all in vain. Soujiro stops his attack, Hotaru was directly on the opposite side of Enishi where she couldn't been seen from.]   
  
**Soujiro**: I'm done toying with you Enishi. This is where it will end. Die.   
  
[Hotaru knew that this will be her last chance to save either one of them from the other. Soujiro was making his final move. As he did so, she raced out to where Enishi was making his stance to block Soujiro's move and prepare for a counter. Then she placed herself right directly in front of Enishi, hoping that Soujiro will take a look at them before striking. Enishi looked down upon Hotaru and just stared right at her. Then he took a glance up and saw him coming right at him. Soujiro came right at Enishi full strength. That was when cries of the arriving members of the Kenshin gumi and members of the sailor scouts was heard.]   
  
**Usagi**: NOOooo..! Hotaru-Chan!!!   
  
[Usagi shields her eyes from the sight of Hotaru being cut down, the other girls were not transformed yet either and couldn't do a thing to help for by the time they did transform it would have been all over.]   
  
**Kenshin**: No. I won't let it end like this! Not again!   
  
[With that Kenshin took off so fast it seemed to have surpassed his own Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style. His own tragedy flashed before his eyes in a split second, and Soujiro's sword came down right on Hotaru and Enishi. He unsheathed his sakabatou and moved with all his heart to prevent this tragedy from happening all over again.]   
  
**Usagi**: HOTARU-CHAN!!!   
  
[Hotaru's eyes widened as she glances over her shoulder and sees Soujiro's blade coming down right on her as she grabs hold of Enishi's hand over the sheath of his sword to prevent him from attacking Soujiro.]   
  
[Usagi falls to her knees tightly clutching her transformation compact to her heart. Tears begin to stream down her face with the realization that by the time she did transform into Sailor Moon, Hotaru would be dead.]   
  
[As those instances of where a person, especially one who is important to her, is in dire circumstances, Usagi's locket begins to glow. Without a sequence of any kind she is transformed as easily as the wind blew over her. The inner senshi and Mamoru, upon seeing this and also teary eyed, begin their own transformation sequences.]   
  
[Soujiro lets out a scream as he brings the blade down with all his might and eyes shut. Images of his meeting with Hotaru, having someone to actually talk to, a true friend flashed before his eyes. Yet, he did not know that she was right there in front of him!]   
  
[His blade hits something hard, and would not go into what he believes to be Enishi any further.]   
  
**Soujiro**: _Have I damaged the blade that much that it will not cut through bone?_   
  
[He puts the rest of his strength that he has left into trying to break through. Then he finally hears Kenshin's voice.]   
  
**Kenshin**: Don't be foolish and open your eyes!   
  
[Soujiro slowly opens his eyes and saw that it was not Enishi's bone that he was trying to cut through. The thing that he was having such a hard time trying to break through was Kenshin's sakabatou. Kenshin actually managed to reach Soujiro just in the nick of time to block Soujiro's attack. He looked at Kenshin with rage in his eyes.]   
  
**Soujiro**: I know you've sworn to never kill again Himura-san, but how could you protect him?   
  
**Kenshin**: I also had another to protect, de gozaru.   
  
[Soujiro finally looks beyond his blade to see that Hotaru was in between Enishi and himself. He finally releases his blade, and it clangs as it hits the ground. Tears came to his face.]   
  
**Soujiro**: I have no right to protect you, Tomoe-san.   
  
[With that he drops to his knees in front of her. She turns around and looks at Kenshin, whose eyes gleamed just a little when Soujiro called her name, and then down at Soujiro. She still kept one hand holding Enishi's. Then Soujiro leans forward and places his head on Hotaru's lap, holding him upright. Hotaru seemed quite a bit shocked at first when he did this, but then just accepted it. She falls to her knees in exhaustion and gave him a half hug.]   
  
[Off a bit to where the others stood, Sailor Moon was also back on her feet, came expressions of relief.]   
  
**Sailor Moon**: [wiping her eyes] Hotaru-chan is okay? Thank goodness! I'm so glad.   
  
**Sailor Venus**: [seeing Hotaru hugging Soujiro and pointing at them] Ehh?!?!..... Ummm.... Haruka..... you were saying earlier about Hotaru?   
  
[Haruka was speechless at this sight. Then she just smiles and scratches her head. With all the relief of Hotaru's safety being secured, Enishi, or rather Chaos, was almost forgotten......]   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
**Footnotes**:  
Normally I have each chapter done within a week.  
This one was late because I had a different version done.  
I wasn't proud of it so I didn't release it.  
Oh, and of course I leave it on cliffhangers!!  
If I didn't and finished it clean, would majority of readers come back for more?  
But I do finish each chapter to where it's filled its purpose.  
This story has at least another 2 (cliffhanger) I mean good chapters left in it, so stay tuned! 


End file.
